Descubriendo a Pchan
by elechan
Summary: "Dices que lo intentaste pero no lo suficiente. Y lo más gracioso es que lo sabes y aún así te escudas en tu palabra de artista marcial. No tienes palabra Ranma, no tienes valor. Menuda estúpida fui enamorándome de ti".
1. Chapter 1

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

_Hola a todos!!! Weno, esta es una pequeñisima historia que voy a subir, constara de apenas unos capitulillos, asi hago tiempo hasta que me vuelva a venir la inspiración para mis otras historias que aun tengo sin terminar :P Siempre he querido escribir sobre esta situación. Espero que os guste. Y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen!!! Son de nuestra gran Rumiko. Disfrutarlo!_

La tarde se volvio lluviosa de repente. El sol, esa manana resplandeciente, se habia ocultado tras grises nubarrones que amenazaban con descargar todo su contenido sobre la ciudad de Nerima y justo fue a la salida de clases cuando la permanente amenaza habia hecho acto de presencia fisica.

Una hermosa pelirroja corria bajo la lluvia. Con una mano se sujetaba el pantalon oscuro, ahora grande para su cuerpo menudo, mientras que en la otra portaba los zapatos, dejando que sus pies descalzos golpearan el humedecido asfalto. Una palabra, mas bien un nombre, se repetia en su mente una y otra vez.

'Akane!' su mejilla aun dolia, y podria jurar que los dedos femeninos de su prometida se quedarian fijos sobre su piel por largos dias.

'Akane¿donde estas?' y así, siguió corriendo y corriendo, cruzandose con algunos pocos transeuntes que se habian aventurado a caminar bajo la lluvia, paraguas en mano. Otros menos previsores se agazapaban bajo los toldos de las tiendas o corrian golpeando, con sus zapatos de vestir, los charcos que ya empezaban a formarse, resguardandose bajo los maletines de trabajo.

Y es que esa manana tan soleada ocurrió lo que por años Ranma habia temido. Años de celos, peleas, de verdades a medias...

Ambos jovenes se habían matriculado en la universidad local, preparándose para ser profesores de artes marciales, aunque la muchacha tomaba, además, clases de teatro, medicina y literatura. La verdad es que había pocas sesiones en las que ambos coincidían en el mismo aula, pero la suerte quiso que ese dia, en la unica asignatura que compartían en la jornada, el profesor se ausentara por enfermedad, con un aviso tan tardío que ningún sustituto pudiera ocuparse de la clase. Todos se quedaron charlando tranquilamente en el aula, al menos todo lo tranquilo que siempre se pudiera dar en Nerima, cuando una joven de 20 anos china y de cabellos morados entraba, como siempre, al lugar con un gran cuenco de ramen y pastelillos de atun, seguida de un pato con grandes gafas de culo de botella y otra joven con una gran espatula en la espalda exigiendo que su prometido se comiera el okonomiyaki de marisco que acababa de preparar.

Después de lo ocurrido en el monte Fenix, las aguas habian vuelto a su cauce, pero con una ligera diferencia. Y esa es que, con pasos muy lentos y seguros, esa relacion que ya habia empezado a formarse de amistad-amor entre Ranma y Akane se iba afianzando cada día que pasaba. Aún seguían existiendo los insultos, aunque en menor medida, y la muchacha ya no se tomaba tan a pecho las escenitas que montaban las otras prometidas, aunque los celos siempre seguian presentes, pero ella intentaba ignorarlos lo más posible.

Curiosamente, un despistado Ryoga también apareció por allí, quedandose a charlar con Akane, contento de verla despues de tantos meses de ausencia.

"Hola Akane¿qué haces tu en Okaido?" preguntó el joven.

"Ryoga, estamos en Nerima, te has vuelto a perder" contesto ella, mientras una gota estilo anime caia por su frente y una timida sonrisa escapaba de sus labios ante lo cómico de la situación.

De pronto un gran escandalo se armó en el salon, pues Ukyo y Shampoo habian empezado a pelear decidiendo que la ganadora alimentaria al muchacho. El aludido solo miraba la escena, aburrido, bebiendo de una botella de agua que Kasumi habia adjuntado con el bento de la comida. Pero, para mala suerte del chico, dicha botella, debido al lanzamiento contra su enemiga de una de las pequenas espatulas que siempre portaba la cocinera en su frente, fue a dar contra su cabeza, provocando que el recipiente escapara de sus manos y derramara el incoloro líquido sobre la amazona apareciendo, donde una vez habia estado el cuerpo exuberante de la china, una preciosa gatita de color lila. Ranma, que aún no se habia recuperado de su fobia a los felinos, salió disparado por toda la habitación derribando, a su paso, mesas y sillas. Algunos alumnos intentaban escapar como podian del jaleo, otros se agazapaban cubriendose en las esquinas. Tan ciego estaba que no vio a Ryoga hasta que chocó con el, provocando que las ultimas gotas de la botella cayeran sobre este.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos cuando el apuesto muchacho de pañoleta con el que estaba manteniendo una animada conversación empezo a encogerse, la piel antes bronceada por el sol se torno rugosa y de un color verdoso, la nariz humana desaparecio, alargandose hacia adelante y volviendose redondeada. Los dedos masculinos se retorcieron sobre si mismos, endureciendose y dando paso a unas pezunas porcinas.

Y asi, ante la vista asombrada de los pocos alumnos que aun quedaban en el aula, la confusa de Akane, la asustada de Ranma que ya habia dejado de correr puesto que el animal habia desaparecido por la ventana, y la aterrorizada de Ryoga, Pchan aparecio bajo los ropajes, saliendo a la luz de los fluorescentes blancos que colgaban del techo.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, o al menos eso es lo que sintieron ambos muchachos, mientras que un sudor frio bajaba por la espina dorsal de la joven.

"P...Pchan" dejo escapar la chica en un susurro.

"Akane, te lo puedo explicar" Ranma intento interponerse entre el animal y la muchacha, que todavia no salia de su estado de trance.

Cuando las palabras llegaron a los oidos femeninos, provocaron una reaccion para nada prevista por el artista marcial. Por una vez ella, mirandole incredula, habia entendido. Todos los insultos de _cerdo _y _nenaza _tenian sentido para ella. La ira de Ryoga contra su prometido el dia que lo conoció, la de Ranma cada vez que ella dormia con el cerdito... todo.

Entonces ella, sin decir una sola palabra, se le vanto de su asiento, curiosamente el unico que seguia intacto en su lugar, camino muy despacio los pocos pasos que la separaban del chico y se detuvo justo enfrente de él. Bajó la vista hacia el cerdito negro, que temblaba de pies a cabeza detras del chico de trenza, las palabras salieron oscuras, frias e hirientes de sus labios.

"Espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo Ryoga" alzo la vista hacia Ranma "y tu" sus ojos se humedecieron. Trago pesadamente, intentando aguantar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, "¿como pudiste?" preguntó, dolida. Su mano conecto con la cara del joven una vez pudo conseguir que su cerebro reaccionara ante el shock sufrido, y luego, con la cabeza bien alta, salido del lugar sin derrumbarse, aguantando sobre su nuca la mirada de todos los alli presentes.

Una vez estuvo lejos, en uno de los callejones mas oscuros y apartados de Nerima, cuando se supo completamente sola, dejo que los sollozos escaparan de su garganta, abrazandose a si misma. Se sentia traicionada y violada en su intimidad asi que salio corriendo intentando dejar todos esos malos sentimientos atrás, sin direccion aparente, perdiendose por las calles de la ciudad.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia, ya saben **

Durante horas Ranma recorrió las calles de Nerima sin éxito en su búsqueda. Fue a la heladería, donde solían parar alguna tarde veraniega a refrescarse del insoportable calor, al parque, al cine, al centro comercial, a casa de las amigas de Akane... incluso regresaba de vez en cuando al dojo por si se le ocurría volver. Pero aún no había noticias de la muchacha de cabellos azulados y su prometido estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente. No era propio de la chica desaparecer de ese modo. Ranma era consciente de que siempre que ella huía, ella se dejaba encontrar por él. Eso le gustaba a ella, y le hacía sentirse bien a él. Era como un pequeño juego que los dos disfrutaban en silencio. Pero esta vez... algo era distinto. Ranma ha visto a su prometida enfadada muchas, muchas veces. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión descubrió un destello en sus ojos que jamás había estado allí antes. Y eso le asustó. De pronto se detuvo en su carrera. Al fondo de la calle, apoyada contra una farola y bañada por la luz de la misma estaba su prometida. Su pelo, ahora revuelto por la humedad que dejó la lluvia, le tapaba la cara, lo que imposibilitaba que el artista marcial viera su expresión. Dubitativo, dirigió sus pasos lentamente hacia la joven. Pero un frío glaciar proveniente del aura de Akane le hizo detenerse. Ella alzó la vista, seria, silenciosa. Sus ojos se encontraron, aguamarina contra chocolate. "Te esperaba, Ranma"

xxxx

Akane había corrido hasta el cansancio extremo, alejándose lo más posible de los lugares que Ranma y ella solían frecuentar, sin importarle las gruesas gotas de agua que caían sobre ella y a su alrededor. No quería que la encontraran. Esta vez no. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo. Unos cubos estratégicamente colocados tapaban la entrada del callejón y la chica supo que su prometido jamás miraría ahí, por miedo a que algún gato hambriento estuviera disfrutando de algún manjar.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo escondida se dedicó a pensar. Se sentía traicionada, sucia y violada en su intimidad. La habían engañado. Se habían reído de ella de una y mil formas. Habían tomado su confianza y la habían pisoteado sin piedad. ¿Cómo podría volver a creer¿Cómo podría volver a confiar? Todos sus sueños, sus más ocultos secretos... ¡Todo! Todo eso se lo había contado a ese pequeño cerdito negro que siempre se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Había desvelado su corazón y desnudado su ser y su alma frente a ese ente de orejitas adorables. Se sentía reconfortada con poder comentarle a alguien todas las dudas y pesares que le acongojaban, aunque fuera un animalito que no la comprendiera o la pudiera dar palabras de apoyo. Y ahora... ahora¿qué le quedaba? Todo había sido siempre tan obvio... Si tan solo se hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos mucho antes... Pero no¿por qué? Porque ella quería confiar en que su amigo no le haría semejante cosa. Además, sabía que Ranma la protegería de todos los pervertidos que la rodeaban. Una sonrisa cínica se posó en sus labios. Tantas veces que le había llamado pervertido aun sabiendo que era inocente y ahora... Nunca fue sincero. Ninguno de los dos. Se aprovecharon de su inocencia y de su buen corazón. Y todo¿para qué¿Qué ganaban ellos¿Avergonzarla¿Despojarla de su privacidad?

Se apoyó contra la farola. Ya había oscurecido y las luces blancas bañaban las calles. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta oír los pasos presurosos acercarse. Le escuchó detenerse y pudo notar, aun en la distancia, el cansancio que bañaba a su prometido. Sabía que se había pasado toda la tarde buscándola. La lluvia hacía horas que había cesado. Un ligero calor dulce creció por un instante en su corazón. Pero pronto desechó ese sentimiento. Esta vez no. Le oyó acercarse nuevamente y sus facciones se tornaron serias. Alzó el rostro encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de él. "Te esperaba, Ranma"

xxx

La siguió sin mediar palabra hasta un banco vagamente iluminado de un parque cercano. Ella tomó asiento y él se quedó de pie. Una brisa fresca surcó los cielos, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó.

"Te he traído aquí porque quería hablar contigo"

"Mira Akane, yo..." intentó disculparse, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la conversación de ella.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues eso¿desde cuándo?"

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió el bien formado cuerpo del muchacho. Sabía que era de esas preguntas en las que, respondieras lo que respondieras, ninguna contestación era buena y solo cavaría aún más su propia tumba, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

"Ya veo" Durante unos largos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. De pronto, Akane se levantó y echó a andar dándole la espalda sin decir nada.

"Akane ¡espera!" suplicó Ranma. Él echó a correr tras de ella y la tomó del brazo intentando detenerla. En ese momento un movimiento brusco le obligó a soltarla. Ella se dio la vuelta y sus ojos mostraron dolor.

"No Ranma, te equivocas conmigo. Esta vez no. Se acabó. Tú y yo. Ranma y Akane. Sea lo que fuera lo que existía entre nosotros ya se terminó. No existe. A partir de hoy y para siempre somos dos conocidos que tienen la desgracia de vivir en la misma casa. Pero no me dirigirás la palabra a no ser que sea extremadamente necesario, y lo mismo yo contigo. No estamos prometidos, nunca lo hemos estado." Dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar.

Ranma estaba desconcertado¿qué había sido ese arrebato? No le había gritado, ni pegado... y eso no le gustaba. Podía afrontar los golpes, ya lo había hecho más veces, pero esto... "¿Y por qué te enfadas conmigo? Yo no soy Pchan"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" la calma que ella estaba intentando mantener se desvaneció en el aire, y la ira se apoderó de ella.

"¡Lo intenté! Muchas veces y nunca me creíste"

"Ja, Ranma, no me hagas reír. No lo intentaste lo suficiente."

"Sí que lo hice, pero luego Ryoga me hizo prometerlo. ¡Di mi palabra de artista marcial!" según lo dijo se dio cuenta de su error.

"¿Cómo? Es decir¿tu palabra es más importante que mi integridad? Me he desnudado delante de Ryoga¿lo sabes? Me he bañado con él en el baño, no es que estuviéramos los dos en la bañera, obvio, pero él estaba ¡dentro del baño!, le he besado, he dormido con él, le he contado una y mil cosas de ti, de mí, de los dos... ¿Tu palabra es más importante que eso?"

"Yo... no..." Ranma no sabía que decir.

"Y me dices que le diste tu palabra... ¡El gran Ranma Saotome no puede romper una estúpida promesa¿verdad? Ni siquiera para proteger la intimidad de su prometida. ¿Tanto me odias?"

"No es por eso" la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

"¿Ah no?" Akane sonrió. "¿Sabes cuantas veces dudé? Muchas, pero siempre pensé que si fuera cierto me lo dirías."

"¡Te di muchas pistas Akane! Eras tú quien no querías verlas."

"¡Pues claro que no! Jamás pensé que mi amigo y mi supuesto prometido se aprovecharían de mí de esa forma. Nunca he dudado de ti Ranma, aunque lo creas no lo he hecho. Te he perdonado una y mil cosas. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Ranma no contestó.

La sonrisa cínica se ensanchó aún más. "Porque te quería, y a pesar de todo pensé que tú también. Pero siempre hemos tenido mucha presión y nunca hemos podido ser nosotros mismos, o al menos no el tiempo suficiente para decirte todo lo que siento por ti."

Ranma estaba boquiabierto, jamás pensó en una declaración tan abierta por parte de su prometida, menos en circunstancias como estas.

"Sí, nunca te he tratado maravillosamente bien, pero tú a mi tampoco. ¿Y qué¿Por qué lo soporte? te preguntarás. Porque pensaba que me querías. Era nuestra forma de querernos, rara, violenta... pero nosotros somos así. No somos de los que se sientan a leer poesía y a ver una peli en el cine. Somos puro instinto, puro movimiento, puro arte... somos artistas marciales. ¡Dios! Me siento tan ridícula." Dicho esto la dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

"¿A donde vas?"

"Me vuelvo a casa."

Ranma se sintió frustrado. "Pero..."

"¡No! No quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada más de ti. El día que Pchan tenía dibujada una cara en la tripa y Ryoga también te pregunté si cabía esa posibilidad. Y tú, en vez de ser sincero me mentiste descaradamente diciendo que habías sido tú. Dices que lo intentaste pero no lo suficiente. Y lo más gracioso es que lo sabes y aún así te escudas en tu palabra de artista marcial. No tienes palabra Ranma, no tienes valor. Menuda estúpida fui enamorándome de tí."

Ranma se sintió herido en su orgullo, sabía que ella tenía razón y que no iba a ser fácil que le perdonara esta vez, pero siempre tuvo una boca muy grande y una lengua muy larga.

"¡Pues bien¡Márchate! Estúpida marimacho, a ver quién va a querer estar contigo"

Akane, que había emprendido nuevamente su marcha, se detuvo al oír estas palabras y, sin darse la vuelta, dijo "Pues creo recordar Ranma que antes de que tú vinieras prácticamente todo el instituto estaba loquito por mis huesos. Así que si tú no quieres salir con esta marimacho me parece bien" le encaró y Ranma pudo apreciar lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos castaños. "pero hay muchos chicos a los que no les importaría tocar a esta _estúpida marimacho_" finalizó, enfatizando sus últimas palabras. Dicho esto siguió su camino, dejando al artista marcial desarmado y atónito atrás.

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a** _dupi-chan, vivian alejandra, bardoarg, Eris, We-love-Kappei-sama, Ilisia Brongar y angelica_. **Espero que os siga gustando la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko.**

"Vamos Akane, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó?" Kasumi y la muchacha de cabellos azulados estaban en la cocina fregando los platos de la cena. Hacía una semana desde la discusión que ambos artistas marciales tuvieron en el parque y desde entonces no habían cruzado una palabra a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. En realidad, Ranma la buscaba siempre con la mirada, la observaba a través de su ventana sin que ella se diera cuenta, seguía todos sus pasos de camino a la universidad... Pero él tampoco había intentado acercarse. Su orgullo había sido herido y pisoteado, y era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que, quizá, esta vez no tuviera razón.

Akane siempre sentía los ojos de Ranma sobre ella, pero nunca se permitió mirarle. Por las noches gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro durante los primeros días, pero cada vez iban a menos. Cierto es que el corazón aún le dolía, no se puede dejar de querer a una persona de un día para otro, pero se había propuesto a sí misma olvidar que, alguna vez sintió algo por el muchacho de trenza que vivía en su casa.

El resto de los habitantes del hogar Tendo habían decidido abstenerse esta vez. Notaban el ambiente demasiado tenso y diferente al de resto de discusiones que ambos jóvenes habían tenido con anterioridad. Soun y Genma quisieron hacer algún comentario en más de una ocasión, pero el sutil gesto de Nodoka desenvainando ligeramente su katana les mantuvo en silencio.

Nabiki era la única que conocía el motivo de la situación y, por una vez, la mediana de las hermanas Tendo no sabía que hacer. Tenía claro que se querían y que las cosas podrían arreglarse, pero conllevaba mucho esfuerzo y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para entender que tenían que dar su brazo a torcer. Así que ella se mantenía al margen, en la distancia, observando minuciosamente a ambos, esperando el momento para actuar.

Volviendo a la cocina, Kasumi estaba muy preocupada. Su cuarto quedaba cerca del de su hermana menor, y la había escuchado llorar por las noches. Ella siempre se había querido mantener en un segundo plano, pero en esta ocasión su instinto casi maternal le alertó que algo muy serio estaba pasando y decidió intervenir y aportar su ayuda en la medida de lo posible.

"Es muy largo de contar Kasumi y, en verdad, no me apetece hablar de ello" respondió Akane con desgana.

Kasumi se mantuvo callada por un tiempo. La miró de reojo mientras servía disimuladamente un poco de te en dos tazas blancas. Situó una delante de su hermana, que se estaba secando las manos con el trapo azulado, y otra la soportó entre sus manos. Akane llevó su mirada primero al te humeante y después la dirigió hacia Kasumi. Y lo vio. Esa mirada seria y algo escrutinadora. Esa mirada insistente. Kasumi no solía meterse en asuntos ajenos, así que cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en profundidad. Fue entonces que Akane supo que no tenía escapatoria y que no podría salir de allí hasta que contara toda su historia. Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos en el acto. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y se sentó en un taburete que había en una esquina. Bebió un pequeño sorbo, quemándose ligeramente la lengua en el proceso. Sopló para enfriar el líquido del recipiente y comenzó.

"Verás, todo tiene que ver con mi cerdito, con Pchan".

XXX

Ranma bostezó abiertamente. La clase se le estaba haciendo eterna y, al no haber dormido bien durante las últimas dos semanas, seguir el ritmo del día a día normal se le hacía tremendamente difícil. Eso, unido al hecho de que la asistencia al aula y prestar atención nunca habían sido sus fuertes, provocaba en el artista marcial un estado de sopor y somnolencia que le costaba superar. Sus ojos, cansados, luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

'Maldita Akane, todo esto es por culpa tuya' pensó distraídamente. En realidad la echaba de menos. Claro que eso era algo que nunca diría en voz alta. Su mente volvió a la discusión que tuvieron un mes atrás.

"_¡Te di muchas pistas Akane! Eras tú quien no querías verlas."_

"_¡Pues claro que no! Jamás pensé que mi amigo y mi supuesto prometido se aprovecharían de mí de esa forma. Nunca he dudado de ti Ranma, aunque lo creas no lo he hecho. Te he perdonado una y mil cosas. ¿Sabes por qué?"_

_Ranma no contestó._

_La sonrisa cínica se ensanchó aún más. "Porque te quería, y a pesar de todo pensé que tú también. Pero siempre hemos tenido mucha presión y nunca hemos podido ser nosotros mismos, o al menos no el tiempo suficiente para decirte todo lo que siento por ti."_

_Ranma estaba boquiabierto, jamás pensó en una declaración tan abierta por parte de su prometida, menos en circunstancias como estas._

"_Sí, nunca te he tratado maravillosamente bien, pero tú a mi tampoco. ¿Y qué¿Por qué lo soporte? te preguntarás. Porque pensaba que me querías. Era nuestra forma de querernos, rara, violenta... pero nosotros somos así. No somos de los que se sientan a leer poesía y a ver una peli en el cine. Somos puro instinto, puro movimiento, puro arte... somos artistas marciales. ¡Dios! Me siento tan ridícula." Dicho esto la dio la espalda y siguió su camino._

"_¿A donde vas?"_

"_Me vuelvo a casa."_

_Ranma se sintió frustrado. "Pero..."_

"_¡No! No quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada más de ti. El día que Pchan tenía dibujada una cara en la tripa y Ryoga también te pregunté si cabía esa posibilidad. Y tú, en vez de ser sincero me mentiste descaradamente diciendo que habías sido tú. Dices que lo intentaste pero no lo suficiente. Y lo más gracioso es que lo sabes y aún así te escudas en tu palabra de artista marcial. No tienes palabra Ranma, no tienes valor. Menuda estúpida fui enamorándome de tí."_

Ella lo había admitido. Le amaba. En ese momento esas palabras salieron con tanta facilidad de los labios de Akane que aún no podía salir de su asombro. Pero... ¿y él¿la quería? Obviamente Ranma hacía tiempo que conocía esa respuesta, pero le resultaba complicado aceptárselo a sí mismo. Era como una lucha interior en la que nunca había un claro ganador. Pero una cosa sí que la tenía clara. La echaba mucho de menos.

El timbre de la campana sonó en la distancia y los alumnos se levantaron tranquilamente de sus pupitres. Ranma salió de los primeros, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Agradeció la tranquilidad del campus y se subió a uno de los árboles más alejados del edificio. Dejó sus pensamientos volar, al igual que ese avecilla azul que en ese instante surcaba los cielos.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató de la presencia de dos personas unos metros más allá hasta que la risa de Akane le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos, sorprendidos, recorrieron el lugar. Akane debería estar en clase en esos momentos¿qué hacía allá afuera? No tardó mucho en encontrarla y, cuando la vio, notó tensarse todos sus músculos.

Allí estaba ella, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de escote pronunciado regalándole esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto le desarmaban a un extraño. Bueno, en realidad no era tan extraño. Era un compañero de ellos. Compartía con él un par de clases, pero nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras. De hecho ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

Los vio hablando tranquilamente, pero desde su posición no podía escuchar lo que decían. Se bajó del árbol, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, y se arrastró tras unos matorrales. Quiso acercarse más, pero vio que Akane se tensaba y se ponía alerta. Su instinto de artista marcial le había alertado. Se sintió orgulloso de ella. Nunca le había dicho nada, pero siempre la había visto como una artista competente. Obviamente no mejor que él, pero es que no había nadie mejor que el gran Ranma Saotome. Utilizó la técnica que su padre inventó para desaparecer y mezclarse con su entorno y vio que tuvo éxito cuando a los pocos segundos la muchacha se tranquilizaba y retornaba a su conversación.

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó el muchacho sentado a su lado.

"No, nada. Lo siento¿qué me estabas diciendo?"

"Han estrenado una película hace pocos días y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a verla"

"¿Eso es una cita?" preguntó ella coqueta.

"Yo... bueno..." el chico se sonrojó enormemente. La muchacha sonrió cuando vio que él se ruborizaba en demasía. Le pareció encantador.

"Me encantaría ir al cine contigo"

"Genial. Después de clase, mañana. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Por mi perfecto" sonrió ella. "Pero ya si que debemos volver, esto de hacer pellas no va mucho conmigo" se disculpó. Y entonces ambos jóvenes se levantaron y marcharon hacia las clases.

Momentos después Ranma se levantó y estiró sus huesos, la rabia le corroía. No iba a permitir a ese don nadie salir con su prometida. '¿En qué demonios está pensando Akane? Coquetearle de esa manera...¡Menuda marimacho!' pensaron sus celos. Y así, enfadado como estaba y sabiendo que no iba a poder concentrarse en lo que quedaba de día, salió hacia el Nekohanten.

**Hola!!! Siento mucho la tardanza pero estoy con examenes y a falta de inspiración. Bueno, os dejo otro poquillo más. No pretendo extenderme mucho, pero ya veremos como van las cosas. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! y agradecer a** _itnia, We-love-Kappei-sama, DreamyIsa, Brillo de Luna, vivian alejandra, angélica, ADRIANNITA, AAA theXel Tico y luisfe-san_ **por sus reviews**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia, ya saben **

"¡Tadaima!" gritó Ranma desde la entrada del hogar. Sin embargo, su única respuesta fue el silencio que llenaba los pasillos de la casa y el susurro de la leve brisa que se había levantado a media tarde. Cerró la puerta despacio, descalzándose en la entrada, y fue directo hacia el salón preguntándose en donde estarían los demás habitantes del lugar. No se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a su padre transformado en panda tumbado en una esquina del salón durmiendo a pierna suelta y, junto a él, al padre de las chicas, roncando tranquilamente.

Evitando despertarles, anduvo sigilosamente hasta las escaleras y subió a su habitación. Hacía tiempo ya que tenía un cuarto para si solo, ya que su madre se mudó a la habitación que compartía con Genma cuando la casa de Nodoka fue destruida por las prometidas aquella vez en que casi regala un anillo a Akane. Dejó su mochila en una esquina y se sentó sobre su futón, que había olvidado recoger en la mañana. Se tumbó, dejándose caer como un peso muerto, y estiró los brazos en forma de cruz. Dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios mientras sus ojos se perdían en las maderas del techo y su mente en los sucesos que tuvieron lugar cuando se marchó de clase.

"¡Hola1" saludó el artista marcial de trenza a la muchacha de cabellos morados que atendía a unos clientes en una mesa del fondo.

"_¡Nihao Airen! Shampoo contenta de verte!" gritó la muchacha china con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Terminó de tomar nota a la pareja y se fue derechita a dar uno de sus característicos abrazos amazónicos al que consideraba su prometido. Ranma, como siempre, no supo como desquitarse del gesto, y eso conllevó a que un muy enfadado pato empezara a darle picotazos en la cabeza._

"_¡Auch! Mousse, ya basta" consiguió escapar de ambos y pudo sentarse en una mesa cercana a la puerta de entrada. Tomo pose de cliente y Shampoo le llevó un cuenco lleno de ramen._

"_Hola bisnieto, que bueno que vengas a hacernos una visita¿qué te trae por aquí¿Vienes a ver a Shampoo¿Por fin vas a aceptar tu casamiento con ella?" preguntó Cologne, apareciendo por detrás de la puerta de la cocina._

"_No vengo por la boda, pero si que tengo que hablar contigo Shampoo" dijo mirando a la joven amazona muy serio, mientras finalizaba su primer cuenco de comida para empezar con el segundo._

"_Hai" La joven sirvió a los comensales que aún esperaban por su almuerzo y se sentó enfrente de Ranma después de haberse despojado del delantal. Mousse, aún en su forma maldita, quiso protestar. Pero Cologne supo quitarle de en medio. _

"_Verás Shampoo, quería saber si te gustaría venir al cine conmigo mañana"_

"_¡Shapoo feliz¡Shampoo tener cita con Ranma!" y volvió a abrazar al muchacho, intentando, con ello, robarle un beso mostrándole lo contenta que estaba con la proposición._

_Ranma evitó el acto a duras penas, meciéndose en la boca todo lo que quedaba en el cuenco, y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, escabulléndose de allí lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes confirmarle a la chica que él en persona se pasaría a buscarla al día siguiente._

'En menudo lío me he metido' pensó. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y recordó la coquetería de Akane con su compañero de clase. 'Todo esto es culpa suya' y con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos, dispuesto a echar una cabezadita hasta que llegase la hora de la cena.

"¡Ranma despierta!" y un baldazo de agua fría cayó sobre el joven de cabello trenzado.

"¿Pero qué...?" la voz femenina de la pelirroja calló cuando vio a Akane de pie, junto a ella, con un cubo ahora vacío y una sonrisa cínica en la cara.

"La cena está lista" dijo sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando salió del cuarto.

"Maldita marimacho" dijo el joven, tomando ropa seca y saliendo hacia el salón.

Todos estaban ya degustando la cena que Kasumi y Nodoka habían preparado con cariño cuando Ranma llegó. Se sentó en su típico sitio al lado de Akane y agradeció a Kasumi y a su madre por la comida. Le extrañó la mirada algo fría que percibio en la hermana mayor de las hijas Tendo, pero pensó que debía de ser producto del sueño que aún tenía así que no le dio mayor importancia.

"Hijo¿que haces así?" preguntó Nodoka, aludiendo al cuerpo femenino que ahora pertenecía a su hijo varón. Aunque había aceptado la maldición de Ranma y olvidado la estúpida promesa que Genma le había hecho hacer, todavía le costaba un poco aceptar la normalidad que debía suponer que Ranma, en ocasiones, apareciera como chica y no como hombre.

"Nada mamá, todo es culpa de una estúpida marimacho que no sabe desper..." pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta y el aire en sus pulmones cuando un codazo de Akane le dio en plenas costillas.

Ranma la miró con ojos fieros, pero ella hizo como que no se inmutó y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Akane se encontraba tumbada en su cama, pensando en los sucesos de los últimos días.

'Estúpido Ranma' pensó. Una lágrima escurridiza empezó a recorrer su rostro, ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. A esa gota la siguieron muchas más, hasta que la joven empezó a sollozar audiblemente.

Ranma estaba en el tejado cuando escuchó el llanto de su prometida. No sabía que pensar. En realidad quería hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Nunca antes habían estado tan enfadados durante tanto tiempo. Siempre que él hacía algo que a ella no le gustaba, ella le golpeaba, él surcaba los cielos. Todo arreglado. Pero esta vez no era así y, para colmo de males, ahora ella tenía una cita.

Con mucho sigilo se acercó hasta su ventana. La vio tumbada en la cama y con las manos sobre su rostro. De repente ella se levantó. El se escondió aún más sin dejar de espiarla, no quería ser descubierto. Vio que ella abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tomó lo que parecía ser una fotografía. Akane la miró fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que después su ceño se frunció y la rompió por la mitad, tirando los dos trozos restantes a la papelera. Se secó el rostro con la mano derecha y dibujó una sonrisa que a Ranma le pareció bastante forzada. Seguidamente abandonó la habitación.

Ranma corrió el cristal, agradeciendo que la muchacha se lo hubiera dejado abierto. Se coló dentro del cuarto, su corazón latiendo muy deprisa. Si le descubrían allí sería hombre muerto. Pero su curiosidad pudo más que la vocecita que le decía que saliera corriendo de allí. Tomo los trozos que habían caído descuidadamente a la basura y fue a juntarlos cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Los metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro y salió corriendo de allí.

Ya en su habitación cerró ventanas y puertas, quería completa privacidad. No prendió la luz, no quería crear posibles sospechas. Nabiki andaba cerca ultimamente y ya había tenido que pagarle bastante de sus ahorros para conseguir evitar que vendiera unas fotos de su forma maldita al pervertido de Kuno. Se colocó en el espacio alumbrado por los rayos lunares y sacó los trozos de la fotografía. Los estiró ligeramente pues los había arrugado bastante en su huída, y los unió bajo la luz de la luna.

Era una foto de ellos dos. No había recordado esa foto hasta ese momento. En realidad todo había sido un soborno de Nabiki, aunque ya ni se acordaba por qué. El caso es que les había obligado a posar como una pareja. Él con el brazo sobre los hombros de ella, Akane con su brazo rodeando la cintura de él. Se miraban el uno al otro, recordaba que habían discutido con Nabiki una y otra vez sobre esa pose. Pero nunca se puede negar nada a Nabiki. Ella siempre tiene varios ases bajo la manga. Así que ahí estaban, mirándose a los ojos en una pose nada comprometida pero si bastante cariñosa.

'¿Desde cuando tiene ella esta foto?' se preguntó, visiblemente extrañado. Recordaba a la perfección todos los comentarios de Akane de aquel día, todas las quejas porque su hermana le obligara hacerse una foto con él, aunque Ranma no se quedó atrás con sus comentarios. Pelearon todo la tarde con sus típicos insultos. _¿Quién querría fotografiarse con una marimacho como tú?¿Y quién con un estúpido y anormal como tú?_ Y así toda la retahíla de insultos que siempre salían de los labios de estos dos tozudos artistas marciales.

La foto estaba rota por la mitad, justo donde se unían sus cuerpos. No supo por qué pero sintió la necesidad de repararla. Tomó algo de celo de su mesa de estudios y pegó las dos mitades. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la letra que venía detrás.

Quizá algún día no tenga que obligarlos hermanita 

_Nabiki_

Se llevó la foto al pecho y se quedó mirando la luna, con mil preguntas y pensamientos rondándole. Guardó la foto en un lugar seguro, cansado de tanto pensar y pensar, y se echó en su futón vestido tan solo con unos calzoncillos a rayas azules y blancas.

'Mañana la gran cita' pensó con sarcasmo. Poco después se quedó dormido.

**Continuará **

_Terminado el 16 Julio 2007 _

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza que estoy teniendo no solo para continuar esta historia sino todas mis historias. Les pido paciencia, no he abandonado ninguna de ellas._

_Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta serie, quería que fuera de pocos capítulos pero, quien sabe, quizá se alargue más. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que me escribis reviews. Son lo que me hace seguir adelante. Besos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Ya saben que todos los personajes de este fic son de la gran Rumiko, yo solo escribo por diversión.**

"¡AAAAhhhhhh!" un grito aterrador salió de la garganta de Ranma cuando fue violentamente despertado por un cubo de agua fría. La pelirroja llevó la mano a su pecho notando los acelerados latidos de su corazón y, con dificultad, fue tranquilizando su agitado respirar. Frunciendo el ceño y con la ira bañando su cuerpo miró en dirección a la persona que tan cariñosamente le había despertado. No se sorprendió mucho de descubrir a Akane, de pie, al lado de su futón y con un cubo ya vacío entre sus manos.

"Despierta, es la hora de levantarse" y dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Hacía tanto que le despertaba así que aún no entendía por qué se sorprendía. Su ceño, hasta entonces fruncido, se suavizó y un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

'¿Cuánto durará esto?' se preguntaba. Estaba harto, muy harto de esta estúpida situación. Vale, había cometido un error¿y qué? La gente se equivoca¿o no¿No debemos perdonar? Akane parecía no conocer la palabra perdón, porque no le había vuelto a dirigir una miserable sonrisa.

Se levantó pesadamente y pensó en guardar la cama pero estaba tan mojada que cambió de idea. Las alzó en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras cuidando de no tropezar. Salió al jardín de atrás para tenderlas y secarlas. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Kasumi, con sus labores diarias, tendiendo la ropa limpia en las cuerdas hacia las que él se dirigía.

"Buenos días Kasumi" dijo con esa voz fina y casi gritona de chica.

"Buenos días Ranma-kun" contestó la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Ranma, el tono utilizado por la muchacha resultaba frío y escalofriante en boca de Kasumi.

'Supongo que la mirada de ayer no eran imaginaciones mías' pensó el artista marcial. "Has hablado con Akane¿verdad?" preguntó con voz de derrota mientras tendía la primera sábana en un hueco que le había dejado la otra muchacha.

Kasumi dejó sus labores y cerró los ojos. Dejó caer las manos por sus costados, abatida, y con un largo suspiro de pesar escapando de sus labios.

"No comprendo del todo tus razones Ranma, y no creo que pensaras muy bien en las consecuencias" empezó a decir sin abrir todavía los ojos. "Mi hermana está herida, demasiado, y temo decirte que gran parte de ese dolor es culpa tuya. No se cómo vas a solucionar esto, si es que pretendes hacerlo." Detuvo su discurso y transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio solo rotos por la suave brisa matinal. De pronto Kasumi abrió los ojos nuevamente y los dirigió hacia la pelirroja. "Mi hermana está decidida a rehacer su vida con cualquier otro que no seas tú."

Ranma bajó la cabeza ante esto. Podría discutir con cualquiera, argumentar de una y mil formas que él había hecho lo que consideraba más correcto. Pero no con Kasumi. Nunca con Kasumi. Ella tenía el poder casi de abofetearte con las palabras, de abrirte los ojos y hacerte descubrir todo lo bueno que la vida te podía ofrecer, y también todo lo malo.

"No quiero perderla, Kasumi" No había muchos motivos más por los que seguir mintiendo, aunque sabía que aún no estaba preparado para hacer esta misma confesión frente a otros, menos frente a Akane.

Kasumi volvió a suspirar, conmovida por el dolor que desprendían las palabras de Ranma y por el sentimiento de amor que pudo escuchar en ellas. Si él era capaz de sincerarse con ella, de ser realmente sincero y admitirse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de su hermana menor, entonces, solo entonces, quizá había todavía una esperanza.

"Lo se" le dijo, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro. Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía un poco preocupado por la conversación que acababan de tener.

"¡Kasumi¡Ranma¡El desayuno está en la mesa!" llamó Nodoka desde la casa. Ambos pegaron un pequeño respingo, como si hubieran sido descubiertos en alguna travesurilla, y emprendieron el camino hacia el hogar.

Horas más tarde, Akane estaba en su clase, sentada al lado de Kai, riendo alegremente.

"Eres muy divertido" decía Akane entre risas.

"¡Oye! que voy a empezar a pensar que te ríes de mí" contestó el muchacho, haciendo pucheros pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"!Qué va¡ Me río contigo" contestó Akane, volviendo a soltar una carcajada y sacándole la lengua.

Ranma entraba en ese momento y crujió los nudillos al ver la escena. 'Maldita marimacho' pensó su mente sin evitarlo. Iba a decir algo, pero el profesor entró en ese momento y todos tomaron asiento. 'Bueno, ya veremos esta tarde en la cita' pensó Ranma con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego se quedó dormido.

"¡Airen!" una rueda de bicicleta se estampó contra su nuca, provocando el violento despertar del muchacho. Shampoo inmediatamente se abrazó a Ranma, feliz de que, por fin, tenía una verdadera cita con él.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?" preguntó Ukyo con su aura de combate ardiendo y lista para actuar.

"Airen pedir cita, chica de la pala no entrometer" casi gruñó la amazona viendo la pose de pelea que la otra muchacha tomaba.

"Dudo mucho que Ranma haya hecho una cosa así¿verdad Ranchan?" contestó Ukyo más enfadada aún.

"Lo siento Ukyo pero ¡tenemos que irnos!" gritó Ranma tomando de la mano a Shampoo y saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

"Ranchan" Ukyo estaba que no se lo podía creer. ¿Ranma y Shampoo? Cierto es que ella había dejado hacía un tiempo de intentar enamorarle. Al menos no con tanta intensidad como antes. Tenía muy claro que Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane. Tenía muchas pruebas casi desde que le conoció, pero el viaje a China fue el detonante. Escuchó muchas versiones intentando sonsacar algo que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido. Pero no, todas coincidían en lo mismo. Ranma había ido lo más lejos posible, había matado a un Dios, por salvar la vida de Akane. Conociéndole como le conocía, decidió dejar de persistir tanto en eso de ser su prometida y aceptó, con gran pesar, que si no podía tenerle como novio, no deseaba perderle como amigo.

Pero esta situación era, como poco, preocupante. Una noche limpiando la puerta de su local, se encontró a un muy demacrado Ryoga que casi se desplomó en su puerta. Lo cargó hasta el interior y lo cuidó hasta que él se encontró mejor y le explicó lo sucedido con Akane. Al principio estuvo muy disgustada ella también¿cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante cosa? pero pronto dejó de culparle, pues Ryoga se encontraba realmente mal con el asunto. Fue entonces cuando notó las distancias entre Ranma y Akane. En varias ocasiones quiso hablar con ellos, por separado claro está, pero nunca se le ocurrió qué decir. Ryoga desapareció un día temprano de su restaurante y no le había vuelto a ver, seguramente estaría perdido por cualquier lugar de Japón, China o incluso del mundo entero.

Volviendo al momento actual, el hecho de que Ranma y Shampoo tuvieran una cita le picó enormemente la curiosidad y decidió ir a investigar. Antes de salir echó un vistazo al aula, sorprendida por no haber notado en ningún momento desde que llegó la amazona el aura azulada y tan notoria de Akane. Pero ella ya no estaba alli.

'¡Qué raro!' pensó. Y con esto, salió persiguiendo a la pareja que instantes antes se había marchado.

XXXXXXX

"No conozco esta película" dijo Akane viendo el cartel que había colgado en la entrada del cine.

"No te preocupes, seguro que te gusta, me la han recomendado muchísimo" contestó Kai acercándose a la taquilla. "Dos entradas por favor para la sala 2" y dicho esto pagó y entró, con Akane siguiéndole de cerca.

Pocos minutos después entraron Shampoo y Ranma. La amazona iba tan feliz colgada del brazo del muchacho, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban siguiendo a la otra pareja.

Por suerte para Ranma, les habían dado asientos unas cuantas filas detrás de Akane y compañía. Así podría vigilarlos sin ser descubierto.

La película comenzó y se hizo el silencio en la sala. Todos estaban muy ensimismados viendo la película. Ranma, por el contrario, estaba que se subía por las paredes. Los nervios y la ira le carcomían por dentro. ¿Por qué? Porque Kai había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros de Akane y ésta no le había mandado a volar por los cielos de Nerima.

Akane giró el rostro, intentando vislumbrar algo en los asientos de atrás. Sentía unos ojos pegados a su nuca desde hacía un buen rato y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Además, Kai se había acercado bastante a ella. No solo eso, sino que encima le había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros. ¿Qué hacer? Sentía como que estaba traicionando a Ranma, pero se había prometido no volver a pensar en ese engreído.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Shampoo sentada unas filas más atrás de donde ella estaba. Por su cara, sabía que no la había visto. Estaba agarrada al brazo de alguien que hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por esconderse. ¿Quién sería?

Algo se partió en su interior cuando vio que no era otro sino Ranma. Su trenza era inconfundible allá a donde fuera.

'¿Qué hará él aquí?' se preguntó, volviendo la vista al frente.

'¡Uf! Creo que no me avisto' pensó el artista marcial, volviendo a su posición original, sentado en la silla, pues se había encogido tanto para no ser descubierto que se parecía un ovillo.

Kai posó su mano tímidamente sobre la que tenía Akane en el reposabrazos. Ella dio un respingo ante el contacto. ¿Qué hacer¿Qué hacer? Vale que se había prometido ser más femenina y salir con otros chicos para olvidar a Ranma, pero esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Podría seguir¿Y si Kai intentaba besarla?

El temor recorrió sus venas cuando se giró minimamente para mirar a su acompañante y vio que él la observaba. "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó en voz baja, intentando mantener la calma.

"Eres preciosa" y dicho esto, se acercó más a la chica, dispuesto a besarla.

**Continuará...  
Finalizado 30 Septiembre 2007**

** Después de una larga espera aquí sigo, con un capitulillo un poco más alrgo qeu los anteriores. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no me olvido de ninguna de mis historias. Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen y más a los que dejan un mensajito que me alegra el día. Vosotros sois los que hacéis esto posible**

**Hasta pronto  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko. Solo hago esto por diversión.**

Ranma se encontraba solo sentado en el banco de un parque. Hacía ya un par de horas que había dejado a Shampoo en su restaurante y había emprendido el camino a casa. Cabizbajo, algo deprimido y con las manos en los bolsillos, se detuvo al escuchar las risas de unos niños. Fue entonces cuando decidió sentarse a pensar qué es lo que haría a continuación. No sabía cómo volver a casa y enfrentarse a ella. No después de lo que había visto. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando toda su amplia espalda en el respaldo, y dejó que la cabeza cayera libremente. Sus ojos se clavaron en las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento.

'Se ha hecho bastante tarde' pensó. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire nocturno bañara su piel. Se echó hacia alante, de nuevo, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Una mano cubrió su rostro, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos y cayera por su rostro.

'¿Cómo voy a mirarte ahora?' Sentía que todo había sido un sueño. Un terrible sueño del que tenía ganas de despertar y simplemente no podía. Se habían besado. Akane había permitido que otro chico la besara. No solo eso, ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kai, abrazándolo. Permitió que ese la besara. Y no le mandó a volar. Ni una palabra mal dicha, una acción violenta... nada.

'¿Es así como se ha sentido ella cuando las demás chicas me han besado?' se preguntó. Deseaba que no. En el fondo de su corazón y, aunque había sido la propia Akane la que había infringido en él ese dolor, deseaba que ella no hubiera sufrido de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo él.

'La luna se ve hermosa esta noche' y con este pensamiento, se levantó del asiento en el que descansaba e inició, a pasos lentos, el camino hacia su hogar. O lo que hasta ahora había sido su hogar. No tenía muy claro qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

"¡Qué temprano has vuelto! ¿Qué tal la película?"

"Bien Kasumi, gracias. Estoy un poco cansada así que no cenaré esta noche. Estaré en mi habitación" fue la respuesta rápida y huidiza de Akane. No quería que nadie la preguntase. No quería que nadie la recordase lo que había hecho esa misma noche. ¡Le había besado! Y ahora, el recuerdo de ese gesto, la atormentaba. Se tiró sobre su cama y dejó que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal y miserable? Kai era un chico guapo, apuesto, amable. No había dicho una palabra de más y siempre la había hecho sentirse como la persona más importante del mundo. Y sin embargo ¿por qué no podía quererle? ¿Por qué sentía que había traicionado a Ranma de la forma más miserable? _Porque le amas. Siempre lo has hecho, siempre lo harás_.

"¡Basta!" le gritó a su conciencia. Vale, aceptaba que había besado a Kai solo porque sabía que Ranma estaba allí. Pero...¡estaba con Shampoo! Eso significa que nunca había sido nada para él. Solo una prometida más con la que jugar, ¿no?

_¿Y todas las veces que te ha protegido? ¿Todas las veces que te ha rescatado sin importar los peligros? ¿Y aquella vez en el monte Fénix? Acéptalo Akane. Debes perdonarle_.

Y ahí estaba esa molesta vocecilla otra vez. ¿Acaso no había sufrido ya bastante? Estaba harta, ¡harta! de que la considerasen una doña nadie. De ser la prometida fea, de pelear por un poco de atención. Vale que fuera un poco marimacho pero, también era una chica con sentimientos al fin y al cabo ¿no?

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntó a sí misma. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Kai y pronto. Para evitar malentendidos. El chico le gustaba, eso debía admitirlo, pero no podía verle con los mismos ojos con los que él la miraba a ella. Ella solo tenía a una persona en su corazón, por muy mujeriego, egocéntrico o baka que fuera.

Y ahora...

Había empeorado las cosas muchísimo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

'¿Cómo le voy a mirar a la cara ahora?' pensó. 'Quizá no nos haya visto'. Era una posibilidad casi sacada de la desesperación, pero era una posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

A los pocos minutos, se quedó dormida sobre las colchas, con la mente llena de pensamientos y esperando que el nuevo día le traiga respuestas.

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó con un severo dolor en el cuello y en la espalda, fruto de una mala postura al dormir. Se levantó pesadamente y cogió la toalla del baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha bien caliente para relajar sus adoloridos músculos. Corrió la puerta del baño y se quitó el pijama amarillo. Lo dejó sobre la pila de la ropa sucia y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la toalla. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se metió en la bañera. Echó un poco de gel para que creara espuma y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del baño y permitió que sus sentidos descansaran.

El sueño de Ranma no había sido mejor. Cuando llegó a la casa ya todos estaban acostados. Fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua fría, pues notaba sus labios agrietados y la garganta reseca, y vio las sobras en una bandeja sobre la encimera con una nota de Kasumi. La verdad era que todo se veía delicioso, pero su estómago se encogió de pronto y no le permitió probar bocado. Con ganas de vomitar y medio mareado por la falta de alimento, subió las escaleras a trompicones, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Creyó escuchar un sollozo en la habitación de Akane, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia. Había tomado una decisión y la seguiría hasta el final. Llegó hasta su habitación y maldijo su memoria. Sus sábanas seguían abajo, secándose. '¡Mierda! ¿Es que hoy todo me sale mal?' Se tiró en el suelo, vestido como estaba, y se quedó dormido enseguida, pues el cansancio había hecho mella en él.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró bañado en sudor, producto de las pesadillas que le habían rondado toda la noche. Se levantó de donde estaba e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos. Dormir en el suelo le estaba pasando factura, pues no es el lugar más cómodo para relajarse. Decidió darse un baño de agua caliente, aprovechando que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Parecía que todos seguían durmiendo. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el pijama de Akane ni en las zapatillas de andar por casa de ésta que descansaban a los pies de la puerta. Solo salió de su ensoñación cuando vio como el cuerpo de mujer se levantaba del agua, dejando a la vista todas sus curvas. Sus piernas bien torneadas, el ligero tono bronceado de su piel. Sus senos voluminosos, no excesivamente grandes, perfectos a los ojos del muchacho. El color de sus pezones ahora erectos por el cambio de temperaturas al salir del agua. El pelo azulado cayendo libremente por sobre sus hombros, que le daban a la joven un aire de inocencia y belleza salvaje, como una diosa. Y sus labios... sonrosados, húmedos... Tenía tantas ganas de besar sus labios...

La reacción de Akane fue de completa parálisis cuando se vio sorprendida saliendo de la bañera. En el fondo de su mente le recordó a la primera vez en que le conoció como chico. Una situación que, vista tiempo después, podría resultar incluso cómica. Sin embargo, ahora se habían invertido los papeles y, además, Ranma aún seguía vestido de cintura para abajo. Vio como él la miraba con bastante descaro, recorriendo su cuerpo de punta a punta. ¿Se daría cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa que la estaba dando? Akane tampoco se cortó un pelo y recorrió con la vista su musculoso cuerpo. Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una parte importante de la anatomía del chico que estaba aumentando de volumen por momentos. Se sonrojó al máximo, tomó la toalla que seguía colgada a un lado de la tina y cubriéndose mínimamente el cuerpo, le arrojó el jabón a la cara.

"¡Hentai!" gritó. Fue, gracias al golpe en su frente, cuando Ranma despertó de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de la situación tan vergonzosa en la que estaba. Intentando no mirarla a los ojos y con las mejillas arreboladas, gruñó algo por lo bajo, cerrando la puerta y salió huyendo de allí.

Ya en su habitación, trató de calmar su alborotado corazón y se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. "En menudos líos me metes" dijo, mirando su entrepierna.

Akane estaba vestida, peinada y bastante decidida a hablar con Ranma, pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, al verle tan natural, sentado en la mesa y desayunando tranquilamente, toda su firmeza escapó por sus poros y notó como las piernas le flaquearon.

"Buenos días hermanita" saludó Nabiki, con una sonrisa malévola en la cara. "La próxima vez que vayáis a hacer esas cosas no grites tan alto Akane, nos has despertado a todos"

"¡Cállate Nabiki!" gruñó, y se sentó en su sitio, engullendo el arroz como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Qué habéis hecho?"

"Oh, Ranma. Ya le has demostrado a mi hijita todo lo que la quieres"

"Pronto habrá boda Soun"

"Y seremos abuelos Genma"

Ambos hombres sacaron sus abanicos de celebración con la bandera nipona y estuvieron festejando durante todo el desayuno. Las quejas de Akane no sirvieron para mermar su felicidad, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a lo mismo y solo querían ser felices con su sueño, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Nodoka los miraba con una gota bajando por su frente y Kasumi se mantuvo al margen, mirando de reojo a los jóvenes prometidos.

Ranma, por su parte, no dijo palabra alguna. Terminó su arroz, dio las gracias a Kasumi y a su madre por la comida, y se fue al dojo a entrenar. Cuando el muchacho salió de la habitación, los dos cabezas de familia dejaron de bailar y se quedaron mirando a la puerta por donde había salido el artista marcial.

"Que raro" fue el comentario de Nabiki, poniendo en palabras lo que todos los allí presentes pensaban. 'Tendré que investigar este hecho más a fondo'.

"Ranma" susurró Akane. Se levantó de la mesa repentinamente sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar, y salió hacia el dojo. Tenía que hablar con Ranma. Tenía que solucionar las cosas.

**Finalizado 13 Enero 2008**

**Hola otra vez. Siento muchisimo todo lo que estoy tardando en continuar mis fics. Y lo pero, o mejor, es que tengo por lo menos otras dos historias en mente, seguramente de lo más largo que escriba, y tengo unas ganas imperiosas de ponerme a ellas, aunque me he propuesto firmemente terminar lo que ya esta publicado antes que dejar más historias a medias y con la intriga. Se que voy actualizando poco a poco. Pero prometo que no he dejado, ni pienso dejar, ninguna de mis historias tirada.**

**Agradezco muchisimo todos los reviews que me dejais, y que sepais que los leo uno a uno con mucha atencion. Son ellos lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos los que se molestan en dejarme sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, que espero sea pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados de la famosa Rumiko para divertirnos, sin ningún tipo de lucro, así que no me demanden y todo eso.**

Ranma se encontraba en el dojo. Los pies descalzos, el pantalón pegado a sus piernas por el sudor del ejercicio que estaba realizando. La camiseta morada con dragones pintados en la solapa se encontraba bien doblada y apartada en una esquina, olvidada. Akane estaba parada en la puerta del dojo, observando atenta a los movimientos del muchacho. Ahora mismo se encontraba realizando una cata bastante complicada, Akane nunca le había visto realizar ese movimiento antes. Lanzó un puño hacia delante, mientras el otro lo mantenía en la cadera. La pierna derecha se movió al compás, levantó la rodilla mientras giraba sobre su otro pie, los brazos formando un ángulo recto con respecto a su propio cuerpo. La trenza azabache se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, Ranma volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y adelantó los brazos dándose equilibrio.

Akane le veía sin poder articular palabra. Ranma realizaba todos los movimientos en gran armonía y concentración. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria, los labios apretados en una fina línea rosada, y las fosas nasales respiraban con fuerza, abriéndose desmesuradamente cada vez que el muchacho aspiraba aire.

'Jamás le había visto tan concentrado' pensó la joven. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su pecho, de piel fina y libre de vello. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la vista del hermoso cuerpo masculino.

Ranma apoyó los dos pies nuevamente en el suelo, dejó caer los brazos a los lados y se mantuvo quieto durante unos pocos segundos.

"Puedes pasar" dijo el chico aún con los ojos cerrados. Sin mirarla, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a recoger del suelo una toalla amarilla que estaba tirada bajo el icono del dojo. Akane avanzó al interior, con pasos lentos y seguros, hasta quedarse a unos pasos del chico. Él seguía dándole la espalda, secándose con rudeza las gotas de sudor que aún recorría su frente. Los mechones del flequillo se habían pegado a su frente, y su trenza tenía aquí y allá unos cuantos pelos sueltos que la hacían ver un tanto desastrosa.

"¿Querías algo?" preguntó el joven con sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta mirándola serio. Akane se intimidó ante esa mirada, no recordaba haber recibido nunca una mirada así de parte del muchacho. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella por lo de esa mañana?

"Yo... quería disculparme" dijo la muchacha.

"¿Por qué?" interrogó el muchacho, frunció el ceño y se fue a recoger la camiseta del suelo. Dejó la toalla donde instantes antes había estado su camiseta, y se abrochó despacio y con seguridad los botones, uno a uno, sin prisa. "Tú no eres de las que se disculpan, sino de las que echan la culpa"

Ese comentario dolió. "¿Cómo?"

"Sí, lo que me extraña es que no me hayas gritado o golpeado diciendo que soy un hentai y que lo único que buscaba era verte desnuda, cuando en realidad no me interesa lo más mínimo".

Akane aguantó las lágrimas con gran valentía. El corazón se le partió en mil pedazos, pero no se lo mostraría. Sin embargo, todas sus dudas se vieron despejadas. Ahora recordaba la razón por la que tenía que olvidarle. Él... no sentía nada por ella, absolutamente nada. La despreciaba, la odiaba... ¿tanto? Cierto es que nunca se habían llevado maravillosamente bien, las primeras palabras que se dirigieron fueron insultos, sin contar, claro está, con el momento en el que se conocieron como dos mujeres.

Akane iba a responder algo, tampoco es que se mereciera que la trataran así, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo. En la pared de la derecha se veía un gran agujero, las maderas rotas caían desperdigadas por los suelos, el polvo cubría el suelo y una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados y curvas prominentes acababa de entrar con su bici azul. Vestía el típico traje chino rojo de flores dividido en dos piezas, camiseta y pantalón. El delantal rosa cubría su cuerpo y una caja plateada con comida humeante estaba asida fuertemente en su mano.

"Nihao airen" saludó afectuosa. Saltó de la bicicleta y cayó en los brazos del muchacho, que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios largo y profundo.

Ranma no pudo reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban aprisionados contra los de la joven china mientras que la lengua de la muchacha intentaba hacerse paso para poder profundizar el beso.

"¡Shampoo detente!" gritó y la apartó de su lado. Miró preocupado en todas direcciones, pero Akane ya no estaba allí. "Maldita sea Shampoo, ¿a qué has venido?" gritó enfadado.

"Shampoo venir a repetir cita con esposo" dijo ella tranquilamente, se puso de pie nuevamente y recogió la bicicleta que había quedado tirada en el piso.

"Shampoo, eso no va a pasar, ¿vale?" dijo con rudeza. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Ranchan" gritó una voz desde la puerta. "¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ukyo, ataviada aún con su traje azul y el cinturón marrón atado sobre su pecho, el que portaba las palas de cocinar en la delantera y la gran pala de lucha a la espalda.

"Shampoo venir a repetir cita con Ranma. ¿Qué hacer chica de la paleta gigante aquí?" preguntó con sonrisa maquiavélica. Sus ojos, antes dulces, ahora mostraban una mirada de triunfo hacia la otra muchacha.

"¡No te creo! Ranma jamás saldría contigo" y dicho esto se lanzó contra la otra joven, iniciando una pelea como tantas. Ranma se vio pronto olvidado a un lateral. Estaba harto de peleas por su persona, al fin y al cabo él no era un objeto a sortear. Tenía sentimientos, pensaba,... ¡era una persona!

Salió sin ser visto del dojo, dejando atrás los estruendos fruto de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior. Subió de un salto al tejado y se asomó con disimulo a la ventana de la habitación de Akane, pero ella no estaba allí.

'¿Dónde se habrá metido?' pensó. Se internó nuevamente en el baño a darse una ducha de agua fría, para despejar cuerpo y mente y pronto apareció una joven pelirroja, con una toalla que cubría su cintura y dejando sus pechos a la vista de todos.

Soun pasaba en ese momento por allí. Iba de camino al baño, a lavarse la boca, pues estaba con el cepillo de dientes todavía, cuando Ranma pasó a su lado. El hombre, que aún no se acostumbraba a estas situaciones aun a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con su futuro yerno, se quedó paralizado, el cepillo se enganchó en su boca, dándole un aspecto ciertamente cómico, los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ranma no se inmutó, siguió caminando sumido en sus pensamientos y fue a vestirse a su habitación.

El día transcurrió sin mayores altercados. Las jóvenes se marcharon poco antes de la hora de comer, cuando se dieron cuenta que el objeto de su discusión se había ido hacía rato, y volvieron a sus casa, no sin antes darse una mirada de furia.

La comida en casa de los Tendo fue, por lo tanto, tranquila. Ranma miraba de un lado a otro en busca de Akane, pues ella no compartió la mesa con la familia. No quería preguntar, quería dejar de pensar en ella. Al fin y al cabo ella había rehecho su vida, ¿no? Además, si no había ido a comer seguro que era porque estaba con el maldito noviecito suyo. ¡Arghhh! Cada vez que pensaba en él le dolía más y más la cabeza. Así que se propuso no pensar más en ella. Al menos no por el momento.

Ya entrada la noche Akane aún no había regresado. Ranma ya se estaba empezando a impacientar y, sobre todo, a preocupar por su ausencia. Y lo que más le molestaba era la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. ¿Es que nadie pensaba que era muy tarde para que la joven de la familia siguiera fuera de casa? La curiosidad le corroía sobremanera, y la culpabilidad por cómo le había tratado en la mañana no le dejaba tranquilo. Ella le había hecho daño, eso era cierto, pero... ¿acaso él no se lo merecía? Le había mentido con lo de Ryoga, cosa que no le sentó muy bien, le habían besado las otras chicas en más de una ocasión y, además, ...bueno, Akane le había dicho que le quería.

Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía como un tremendo miserable.

"¡Tadaima!" gritaron desde la puerta de entrada. A los pocos minutos apareció la joven en la puerta del salón.

Ranma se quedó paralizado, Akane estaba, como poco, preciosa. Llevaba una falda corta negra con vuelo y una camiseta azulada de escote en uve y pronunciado. ¿Desde cuando Akane llevaba esas ropas? ¿Dónde habían quedado las ropas aniñadas y los vestidos de animalitos?

"Buenas tardes familia, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada"

"¿Qué tal tu cita hermanita?" preguntó Nabiki, mirando de reojo a Ranma, que aún seguía mirando a la joven.

Akane le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermana y después vio a Ranma. Él apartó la vista inmediatamente, pero hubiera jurado que se había sonrojado a mirarla.

Ranma estaba furioso, ¿se había vestido tan bonita para ir con ese? ¡Maldito! ¡Akane es mía! Apartó la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta que Akane se fijó en él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar un sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, pues imágenes poco decorosas se dibujaron en su mente, de él y Akane, juntos. Fijó su vista en el televisor, haciendo como si la conversación le importara lo más mínimo. Pero se quedó atento a la respuesta de la joven.

"Pues bien, me he divertido mucho. ¡Oyasumi!"

"¡Oyasumi!" gritaron todos de vuelta.

"Y bien Ranma, ¿no piensas hacer nada?" preguntó Nabiki en cuanto Akane desapareció en las escaleras.

"Nabiki..." fue el comentario de Kasumi.

"Si yo no digo nada" se hizo la inocente la muchacha, y siguió mirando al televisor con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada tenebrosa, mirada que ella vio pero no le preocupó. Se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan. Esto ya era demasiado, no podía seguir con esta situación. Su corazón le alertaba de que se parara y pensara las cosas, pero su mente le obligaba a seguir adelante. Estaba decidido.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levantó temprano. Se duchó, se puso el uniforme y bajó a la planta de abajo dispuesta a desayunar.

"Akane, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Ranma?" pidió Nodoka con voz angelical. Akane iba a protestar, pero no pudo negarse cuando la madre de Ranma se dio la vuelta y siguió preparando el desayuno en la compañía de Kasumi.

Suspiró pesadamente y dirigió sus pasos nuevamente escaleras arriba.

"Ranma" llamó, sin entrar. "Ranma, levántate o llegaremos tarde" pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a suspirar, dándose cuenta que tendría que entrar a la habitación para que el muchacho se levantara. No quería enfrentarle, desde ayer en el dojo que no se hablaban, pero no le quedaba otra opción, ¿no? Respiró profundamente para darse fuerzas y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Kasumi se estaba terminando de sentar, todos ya estaban preparados en la mesa, esperando a los más jóvenes de la familia.

"¿Dónde están los muchachos? Tengo hambre" se quejó el maestro, frunciendo el ceño y miró a sus súbditos que empezaron a temblar.

"No se preocupe maestro" respondió la dulce voz de Kasumi. "Ya Akane fue a por Ranma"

En ese momento pasos rápidos se escucharon y la puerta del salón se abrió con fuerza. Akane estaba allí, parada y respirando fuertemente, cansada del ejercicio, los ojos abiertos como platos y balbuceando algo incompresible.

"Akane hija, ¿pasa algo? ¿dónde está Ranma" interrogó Nodoka.

Akane tragó con dolor y ordenó los pensamientos en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que hablaba incoherencias. Cerró los ojos dándose un momento de valor y, cuando los volvió a abrir, notó como todos la observaban consternados.

"Es Ranma" dijo, ¿cómo les iba a dar la noticia?

"¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?" preguntó algo preocupada.

"Ranma..." la miró triste "Ranma se ha ido"

**Terminado el 20 Enero de 2008. **

**Y aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo. He sido muy rápida, hasta yo estoy sorprendida. En fin, Ranma se ha marchado. ¿por que? ¿a donde?**

**Espero sus reviews, son los que me ayudan a escribir.**

**Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados de la famosa Rumiko para divertirnos, sin ningún tipo de lucro, así que no me demanden y todo eso.**

"Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste?" preguntó una risueña Ukyo, mientras preparaba un okonomiyaki para su invitado.

"Buenos días Ukyo" respondió Ranma, bostezando sonoramente.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" preguntó la muchacha. Ranma no respondió, simplemente se sentó dejándose caer sobre el taburete de tela aterciopelada que había al lado de la barra, mientras su amiga le colocaba en frente un plato blanco con la comida recién preparada.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones dispuesta a arreglarse y hacer la cama. Le había sorprendido mucho cuando, bien entrada la noche del día anterior, había aparecido el artista marcial en su puerta, pidiéndole si podía pasar la noche con ella, en su casa. Ukyo, por supuesto, estuvo encantada, al fin Ranma mostraba algún tipo de intención con ella. Sin embargo toda su alegría se esfumó inmediatamente cuando lo vio tumbarse en uno de los bancos de madera del restaurante.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó. No quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ranma no contestó inmediatamente y la tristeza y el pesar de su rostro la confundieron aún más. "Vamos arriba" sentenció ella y, para su sorpresa, el muchacho la siguió sin rechistar. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo había intentado, no consiguió que Ranma durmiera con ella. Él se obcecó en dormir en habitaciones distintas, y ella no pudo hacer nada más al respecto que dejarle un futón que tenía de sobra y colocarlo en un cuarto que apenas usaba al fondo del pasillo. Estuvo en vela toda la noche, tentada a ir a la habitación del artista marcial, pero se contuvo. Al menos estaba allí, con ella. No con Akane, menos con Shampoo o Kodachi. Solo con ella. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en la mañana.

Una vez recogidos todos los enseres de dormir y haberse aseado un poco, bajó nuevamente las escaleras dispuesta a empezar un nuevo día al lado de su prometido. Pero todas sus buenas expectativas se desvanecieron cuando le vio, en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado, con cara triste y el okonomiyaki sin tocar y frío delante del muchacho.

Esto la preocupó mucho. Ranma no era de los que perdían el apetito. Dudosa, se sentó en otra banqueta a su lado, en silencio. Así estuvieron por varios minutos, ella con la vista en él, el con la mirada al frente, perdida.

"Ranma" le llamó. Al ver que no contestaba, alzó su mano derecha y posó sus dedos, suavemente, en el brazo del muchacho. Este, sorprendido por el repentino toque, dio un respingo de susto y tiró el plato que tenía delante al suelo, rompiéndose en mil añicos.

"Lo...lo siento" dijo el artista marcial avergonzado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y apoyó los brazos en la encimera, derrotado.

"No pasa nada" contestó Ukyo, triste. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a por la escoba y el recogedor, para limpiar el desastre causado. Con un paño fregó el suelo para evitar que las salsas se secaran y la madera se quedara pegajosa. Todo esto lo hizo en silencio, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho, que no se había movido del sitio, pero su cuerpo tenía un cierto temblar. ¿Estaría llorando?

Lo estuvo pensando y meditando durante varios minutos. Ella quería saber. Pero, a su vez, le asustaba el asunto. Temía descubrir que lo que le afectaba tanto al chico la destrozara. Porque él no estaba así por ella. Lo que implicaría... que él no la quisiera, no a ella. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. ¿Debía preguntar?

Sopesó sus opciones. ¿Qué era más importante para ella? 'Ranma ha venido a mí porque necesita ayuda' pensó. Y fue ese pensamiento el que le dejó algo en claro. Antes que prometida, ella era su amiga. Su mejor amiga, y ella le ayudaría en lo que fuera. Además, ya muy en su interior había aceptado ese papel en la vida del muchacho, aunque nada se lo había confirmado aún directamente. Incluso sus esperanzas habían aumentado tras los sucesos de los últimos días. Se había fijado que Akane estaba saliendo con otro chico, y Ranma había pedido una cita a Shampoo, ¿no? Una pena que los hubiera perdido de vista aquel día. En fin. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, arrastró al artista marcial hasta una de las mesas y se sentaron frente a frente. Él seguía cabizbajo y mudo, pero ella estaba dispuesta a saber.

"¿Qué pasa Ranchan? Somos amigos, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo"

El artista marcial dio un largo suspiro. Alzó el rostro y posó sus hermosos ojos azulados en los de ella. Y entonces le contó lo que ella más temía.

"Verás, es Akane"

XXX

"Buenas Ukyo" saludó una joven desde la puerta del restaurante, que aún permanecía cerrado.

"Lo siento pero hoy no abri..." la chica alzó su rostro y vio a Nabiki parada en la puerta. Sorprendida por su visita, la hizo una señal de que pasara.

Ella hizo lo pedido, cerró la puerta de entrada y se sentó en el mismo taburete que horas antes había ocupado Ranma.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó directamente.

Ukyo suspiró. "¿Cómo te has enterado?

"Tengo mis fuentes. ¿Y bien?" respondió la mediana de las Tengo con aire confidente. Posó su vista en la cocinera, no perdiendo detalle de la misma.

"Ha ido a comprar hace apenas unos minutos, pero tardará. No quería tener la posibilidad de encontrarse con Akane o alguien conocido, así que ha ido al mercado que está al otro lado de la ciudad."

"Eso está bien, así podremos hablar tranquilamente"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó la cocinera.

"Ukyo" empezó a decir Nabiki, poniendo su tono de voz más serio. "Ranma y Akane tienen que estar juntos. Ellos se quieren, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo" Nabiki había traído una retahíla de explicaciones sobre el por qué Ranma no se podía quedar con la cocinera. De hecho, si eso le fallaba, tenía bajo la manga un chantaje rastrero, muy rastrero, pero haría lo que fuera por volver a ver feliz a su hermana pequeña. La había visto con el chico aquel, Kai, y Akane siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero nada de eso la engañaba. No a ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ukyo la detuvo, suspirando pesadamente.

"Lo se, he estado pensando como ayudar, pero no se que hacer"

"¿Eso quiere decir que renuncias a Ranma?"

Ukyo no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos. "Verás, le he buscado y perseguido por más de diez años ya pero... sí, le he visto con Akane, siempre discutiendo, pero jamás había estado tan triste y deprimido por no poder siquiera discutir con ella. Ellos están hechos para estar juntos, aunque me duela admitirlo".

"Me alegro de que pienses así" contestó Nabiki, alividada "porque tengo un plan".

XXX

"¡Ranchan! que bueno que ya llegaste" saludó la cocinera al muchacho cuando entraba por la puerta. "Deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo".

"Mucho tiempo ¿para qué?" preguntó el muchacho confundido, dejando las bolsas que traía sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo que para qué? Organizo una fiesta esta noche" el anuncio sorprendió mucho al artista marcial. Él no estaba con ánimos para nada, menos para una fiesta. Intentó poner excusas para no tener que quedarse, pero Ukyo fue más perspicaz, y puso su mejor carita de súplica, explicándole al chico que era una forma de sacar dinero por tener el restaurante cerrado en el día de hoy. Ranma se sintió culpable y no pudo decir que no, muy a su pesar. Volvió a salir a comprar la bebida que la muchacha le había pedido.

Ukyo le vio partir bastante cabizbajo. 'Lo siento Ranma' pensó. 'Pero espero que algún día me lo agradezcas'.

xxx

"No me apetece mucho ir Kai" explicó Akane con desgana.

"Vamos Akane, será divertido. Va a ir toda la universidad. Además, tu hermana nos ha comprado unas entradas."

'¿Desde cuando cobrará Ukyo entrada a su local?' se preguntó 'Y eso de que se lo haya dado Nabiki no me gusta nada. ¿Qué estará tramando esta vez?'

"Vamos Akane, por favor" pidió el muchacho.

Ella suspiró derrotada. "Está bien". Se despidió del chico, que más tarde pasaría a recogerla a su casa. Ya en su habitación tomó los enseres del baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Luego abrió el armario y miró su ropa, distraída. Un pensamiento la había acompañado durante todo el día, y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. '¿Dónde estás, Ranma?' quería olvidarle, ¿por qué no podía?.

Tomó una minifalda negra con vuelo de tela fina, pues la época de calor ya se estaba acercando, se puso unas botas negras a juego y terminó su atuendo con un palabra de honor rojo, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió ponerse un juego de pendientes y colgante que Ranma le regalara uno de sus cumpleaños. Se miró al espejo. Estaba preciosa... pero triste. 'Ranma'.

"Estas muy guapa hermanita" la repentina voz de Nabiki en la puerta hizo que pegara un respingo del susto.

"¡Nabiki!"

"Espera, te falta algo". Se acercó a ella e hizo que se sentara en la silla. Tomó el neceser que había traído consigo y sacó unas sombras de ojos y un pintalabios. Unos minutos después Akane volvió a mirarse al espejo. Nunca se había pintado, siempre había pensado que estaba mejor al natural, pero tuvo que reconocerse que Nabiki había hecho un buen trabajo. "Gracias" le dijo. Entonces oyó que Kasumi la llamaba. Tomó el bolso, se despidió de su familia y emprendió la marcha hacia el restaurante de Ukyo.

"Buena suerte" dijo Nabiki desde la ventana de su habitación, viendo a la pareja marchar. "Espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad, Ranma".

xxx

'Si que tardan' pensó la cocinera de okonomiyakis, después de mirar el reloj de la sala por quinta vez.

"Ukyo" la llamó el artista marcial, gritando para que su voz se hiciera presente a través de la música tan alta que había en el local. "En serio no me apetece nada quedarme, me subo a la habitación."

"¡No!" gritó ella, desesperada.

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó el artista marcial sorprendido.

A Ukyo le sudaban las manos y tampoco se le ocurrían más excusas que darle.

"Porque..." 'vamos, piensa rápido' pero nada. Su cerebro estaba completamente en blanco. Sin embargo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Kai y Akane entraban en ese momento en su restaurante y se dirigían a las mesas a tomar algo.

"Porque tengo un poco de sed, ¿podrías traerme algo por favor?" rogó ella. Ranma suspiró derrotado, dejó caer la cabeza y los brazos y, sin mucha gana, contestó un apenas audible "vale" mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la mesa de la bebida. Ukyo sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, pero su alegría se desvaneció de pronto cuando vio como Shampoo entraba también por la puerta con un atuendo bastante revelador. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dirigió sus pasos hasta la joven china, antes de que el desastre se desatara.

Ranma iba sin prestar mucha atención a la gente que se encontraba bailando animadamente a su alrededor. Los saludos que le daban los contestaba casi con un gruñido. Pero todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando, ya al lado de su destino, un chico que le daba la espalda hablaba con la chica que tenía en frente.

"¿Qué vas a querer Akane?"

"Nada Kai, estoy bi..." las palabras se murieron en la garganta de la chica cuando, detrás de Kai y mirándola con grandes ojos de sorpresa estaba la razón de su tristeza.

"¿Akane?" preguntó Kai cuando vio que ella no contestaba. Alzó su vista de la mesa y la posó en ella, más tarde dejando a su mirada viajar hasta lo que ella contemplaba con tanta expectación.

"¡Hombre!, Ranma ¿verdad?" saludó Kai animadamente. La verdad es que había oído mucho hablar del artista marcial a los familiares de Akane, aunque ella no le había nombrado ni una sola vez. Por ello, era totalmente ajeno a la relación que ambos jóvenes habían mantenido ya que, al entrar en la universidad, se aseguraron de no desvelar el hecho de su "compromiso arreglado" intentando tener una vida universitaria algo más tranquila.

"S..Sí" contestó el artista marcial de trenza, sin dejar de mirar a Akane.

"Soy Kai, el novio de Akane. Tu familia y la de ella me han hablado mucho de ti, la verdad"

"Ah, ¿sí?" preguntó él, posando su vista en el muchacho que le saludaba y dibujando una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa en su cara.

"Sí, aunque siempre que he ido a recoger a Akane estabas entrenando, por lo visto, y en clase no coincidimos mucho, ¿verdad?"

"¡Kai" llamó a lo lejos un muchacho de cabello corto, compañero de clases del mencionado chico.

"Akane princesa" dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando a la muchacha, que seguía con la vista fija en el artista marcial de trenza. "Voy a saludar un momento al fondo, ahora vuelvo" y la abrazó con el brazo libre evitando que la bebida se derramara. Plantó un tierno beso en los labios de la joven. "¿Estarás bien?"

Ante el contacto, Akane despertó de su ensoñación, finalizando con el beso "Sí" dijo ella, avergonzada.

"Vaya, ¿qué tal te va con el noviecito ese?" preguntó Ranma con veneno en las palabras cuando el chico se alejó de la pareja.

"Muy bien" contestó la joven seriamente, sirviéndose un buen vaso de sake y bebiéndoselo de un trago. "¿Y tú? Veo que ya te decidiste en tus compromisos. Por lo menos podrías haber avisado de que te ibas, la familia está preocupada por ti"

"¿Y tú?" preguntó él. Sin embargo no pudo escuchar la respuesta de la joven, porque una amazona de pechos pronunciados y larga cabellera se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡Airen!" gritó, restregando sus curvas por el cuerpo musculoso del muchacho. "Shampoo querer saber cuando tener otra cita como la del otro día."

Ranma, sorprendido por la repentina intervención de la amazona, no fue capaz de reaccionar ni de evitar el abrazo tan apretado que estaba recibiendo. Cuando percibió el aura azulada de la joven Tendo, algo dentro de él se confió. 'Así que estas celosa, eh, ¿Akane?' pensó.

"¡Shampoo!" gritó la cocinera de okonomiyakis, con la gran espátula en la mano. Akane observaba la escena molesta, enfadada, dolida, celosa y confusa. Tenía demasiados sentimientos arraigados en el cuerpo con respecto a su único dolor de cabeza. Ranma.

Las chicas empezaron a pelear, como de costumbre, pero ella no quiso saber más. Ranma, finalmente, había decidido vivir con Ukyo y ella estaba rehaciendo su vida. Eso es lo que más deseaba, ¿cierto?

Pero los problemas no acabaron allí. La pelea entre Ukyo y Shampoo acabó cuando decidieron terminar con sus diferencias fuera del restaurante para no molestar a los demás invitados ni destrozar el negocio de una de ellas. De todas formas Ukyo lo tenía claro. Quería que Ranma fuera feliz y, por más que le doliera, la felicidad del muchacho no estaba a su lado, sino al lado de Akane.

Dentro del restaurante las cosas no andaban mucho mejor. Kai, un chico bastante conocido y popular, hablaba con todo el mundo. Akane, cogida a su mano, solo tenía un pensamiento y no estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que cada vez que Kai se movía por el lugar casi tenía que arrastrar a la joven de cabellos azulados.

Ranma no estaba mucho mejor. Observaba de lejos a la pareja sintiéndose tremendamente dolido y celoso. ¿Por qué Akane tendría que estar con un tipejo como ese? Quería hablar con ella. De verdad lo deseaba, pero su orgullo podía más y decidió quedarse en una esquina, observando.

Akane ya iba por el quinto vaso de sake. Estaba intentando dejar atrás sus penas y centrarse en su nueva pareja pero, contra más lo pensaba más deprimida se sentía. Y, para aliviar su sufrimiento, decidió que el alcohol era su mejor amigo. Con las mejillas arreboladas y un poco mas sonriente y desinhibida, se puso a bailar a diestro y siniestro, moviendo las caderas todo lo que pudo, en una danza tan sensual, que provocó los aplausos del personal masculino.

Ranma se quedó embobado viéndola. Debía admitirse a sí mismo que estaba preciosa, aunque enseñando más piel de la que él deseaba. ¿Por qué estaban todos esos cerdos mirando a su chica? Una mezcla de ira y deseo se apoderó de él, sin saber cual de ambos predominaba en el muchacho.

Akane, a estas alturas, era bastante ajena a la realidad. Con varias copas de más, el contoneo del baile y el intentar poner su mente en blanco estaban sacando una parte de ella que nunca antes había sentido. Ser deseada.

Prácticamente todos los muchachos se acercaban a ella a bailar bien pegados a su cuerpo y alguna que otra mano intentó hacerse camino por zonas poco decorosas. Ranma observó este realmente furioso, si no hacía algo sabría que iba a explotar y habría varias caras rotas. Pero antes de que pudiera intervenir, una mano atrajo a la muchacha hacia el cuerpo masculino de Kai. Ella, borracha como estaba, le abrazó, mas bien como método de salvación para evitar caer.

"¡Kaaaai!" gritó ilusionada, plantando un ardiente beso en los labios del chico.

"Akane, ¿estás bien?" preguntó él, algo preocupado.

"Ssssiii" contestó la chica, empezando a reir sonoramente.

"Princesa, tengo que irme a casa que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Vamos y te acerco a la tuya"

"¡No hace falta!" Ukyo apareció repentinamente. Tenía trozos de su atuendo echo jirones, el pelo revuelto y un moratón en la mejilla, productos de su pelea con Shampoo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kai.

"Akane se lo está pasando bien, ¿verdad cielo?" dijo tomándola de los brazos para evitar que cayera. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, como un peso muerto, con los ojos semicerrados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, cuando acabe la fiesta Ranma y yo la acercamos a casa"

Kai le miró no muy convencido, pero Akane le dijo que se fuera tranquilamente. O por lo menos lo intentó, porque tal y como estaba las palabras le resultaban muy difícil de pronunciar.

El muchacho la dejó al cuidado de la cocinera, no sin antes darle un tierno beso de despedida en los labios. "Te llamo mañana"

'Bien' pensó Ukyo cuando vio al joven salir por la puerta. 'Aquí es donde empieza lo verdaderamente interesante'.

**Continuará...**

Y aquí va la siguiente entrega de esta serie, que se está haciendo más larga de lo que en principio había esperado, pero ya saben que las historias nunca tienen un patron unico y, a veces, es dificil controlarlas

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen aun a pesar de mis tardanzas, no puedo prometer que la cosa mejore, mi musa hace tiempo que la perdi, pero aqui lo intento. Nunca voy a dejar alguna de mis histoias sueltas, eso si que lo aseguro.

En fin, muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un review. Os quiero! lo sabeis, que todo esto siempre es por u para vosotros. Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, un poco mas largo que los demas, el siguiente promete muchos momentos tensos e importantes y sobre todo espero... un lemon!!

Bueno, no olviden dejar su mensajito, por favor

Nos vemos en el proximo!

Elena


	9. Chapter 9

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Capítulo 9**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados de la famosa Rumiko para divertirnos, sin ningún tipo de lucro, así que no me demanden y todo eso.**

Akane siguió bailando con el mismo contoneo y la misma sensualidad una vez Kai se hubo marchado, sin preocuparle los ojos agua marina que la observaban sin perder detalle alguno. A Ukyo la había perdido de vista hacía unos minutos, pero apenas se inmutó. Un chico apuesto vistiendo vaqueros y con los primeros botones de su camisa blanca desabrochada se había acercado a ella a acompañarla en su baile. En ese momento ella estaba de espaldas a él, pero con su trasero bien pegado al cuerpo del chico. Éste había colocado una mano en su muslo y ambos tenían un movimiento de caderas que a Ranma le estaba poniendo enfermo.

No dispuesto a tolerar más esta situación, dejó el vaso ya vacío en una mesa cercana y se acercó a paso apurado hacia la pareja.

"¡Oi!" llamó en voz alta para que el joven escuchara. Sin embargo ambos o no se inmutaron o directamente le ignoraron, porque no hicieron ningún gesto que denotara que le habían escuchado.

"¡Oi!" gritó Ranma más fuerte, posando una mano con rudeza en el hombro del muchacho. Él detuvo su danza con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, se retiró con pesar cuando vio la persona que tenía en frente. La reputación de Ranma como artista marcial era muy bien conocida en la universidad. Algunos, atrevidos, quisieron retarle y sufrieron las consecuencias en carne propia.

Akane apenas se había dado cuenta de que ahora había cambiado de pareja y seguía contoneando sus caderas. Ranma la abrazó por detrás rudamente y se acercó a su oído queriendo hacerse escuchar.

"Akane" ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo del muchacho, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillantes.

"Vamos, te llevo a casa"

"Nooooooo" dijo Akane poniendo carita de niña buena. Ranma solo pudo apreciar cómo la joven le hacía morritos en un gesto bastante sexy y sensual. Además, el hecho de tenerla apresada contra su cuerpo, el atuendo que ella llevara y que, aún dentro de su abrazo, no había dejado de moverse al compás de la música no ayudaba a que Ranma se mantuviera firme en su decisión.

La gente poco a poco se había ido marchando y, los que aún seguían ahí, se vieron empujados hacia la puerta por la cocinera de okonomiyakis. "Vamos, la fiesta ha terminado" decía, haciéndose oír entre protestas por los restantes invitados y la música que aún sonaba al fondo.

De repente empezó a sonar una música más lenta y hermosa, una balada que hablaba sobre un corazón roto que volvía a encontrar el amor. Akane posó el rostro en el pecho de Ranma, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por la suave melodía. Ranma se tensó ligeramente al sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo y un cosquilleo placentero le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando notó el aliento de la chica golpearle el pecho.

Ukyo miraba la escena desde la distancia. Había conseguido deshacerse de todas las demás personas restantes y ahora ella se encontraba sola con la pareja. Tenía un pie plantado en el primer escalón que lleva a las habitaciones del piso de arriba, pero no era capaz de moverse. Aun habiendo aceptado el hecho de que Ranma no la amaba a ella, que él nunca sería suyo, aún así dolía verle abrazado a otra mujer de esa forma tan cariñosa. Por unos instantes se vio a ella misma dentro de ese abrazo y apoyando su propio rostro en el musculoso pecho del chico, dejando que la música guiara sus pasos.

Al despertar de su ensoñación, dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, sintiéndose bastante desdichada. No queriendo que su corazón sufriera más por el artista marcial de trenza, se apuró al piso de arriba, dispuesta a tumbarse en su cama, quizá llorar un poco sus penas, y olvidarse de Ranma para siempre. A partir de ese día el muchacho solo podía ser su amigo y ella estaba dispuesta a rehacer su vida con alguien que en verdad la considerase como lo que era, una mujer hermosa con ganas de amar y que la quieran de igual manera.

Akane y Ranma seguían abrazados bastante tiempo después de que Ukyo les hubiera dejado solos. En realidad, Ranma era el que se movía al compás de la música, arrastrando a Akane entre sus brazos. La muchacha, a la que se le estaba pasando un poco la borrachera, apenas era capaz de moverse, el dolor de cabeza se estaba intensificando y sentía los músculos pesados.

"Akane" volvió a llamar Ranma cuando notó que la muchacha se detuvo totalmente.

La joven alzó su rostro de la camiseta del joven y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, se apartó de él y miró a todos lados sin comprender muy bien la situación en la que estaba. Sin embargo, no previó que el movimiento tan rápido de cabeza de un lado a otro tan solo agravaría más su malestar, y se llevó las manos a las sienes intentando conseguir que todo dejara de darle vueltas.

Ranma la observaba, un poco dolido por la rapidez con que ella se había apartado de él.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó cuando vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"La verdad es que no mucho" dijo ella, aún con los ojos cerrados y acariciándose las sienes.

"Ven, el aire fresco te hará bien"

Ambos jóvenes salieron del local y emprendieron camino a la casa de la chica. Ranma iba muy atento a los movimientos de Akane, pero sin tocarla. La joven andaba unos pasos por delante aún con los dedos en las sienes y dibujando pequeños círculos.

Sin embargo, el aire fresco consiguió que el dolor se aliviara un poco y los últimos minutos de la caminata fueron bastante más tranquilos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dojo ambos chicos se detuvieron.

"Bueno" dijo Akane finalmente sin querer mirar a Ranma directamente a los ojos, "buenas noches".

"¡Espera!" Ranma la sujetó del brazo evitando que se marchara, ella siguió evitando su mirada.

"¿Qué…qué pasa?" preguntó ella un poco azorada. A su mente venían recuerdos de su comportamiento durante la noche, los bailes sensuales y el contacto tan cercano que tuvo en el último momento con el artista marcial. Avergonzada como se sentía, retiró el brazo bruscamente evitando cualquier tipo de contacto. Sin dejarle que él dijera nada, se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando atrás al joven.

Ya en la cocina, se detuvo unos instantes, esperando que su alborotado corazón se tranquilizara. Vio que sobre la encimera había una bandeja con un buen número de raciones y una nota de Kasumi en donde le avisaba de que todos habían marchado a unas minivacaciones y que volverían en unos días.

'Genial' pensó la joven.

Se agarró a la barandilla de las escaleras para no tropezar pues entre el alcohol que aún llevaba consigo en el cuerpo y la luz apagada el ascenso se le estaba dificultando un poco. Ya en el segundo piso, se dirigió hasta su cuarto y el pato que colgaba de la puerta bailó con el movimiento de la misma cuando Akane entró dentro de la habitación.

Se llevó una mano al pecho asustada cuando observó la figura del joven de la trenza parado a unos pasos delante de ella, la ventana abierta de par en par.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Ranma con la voz ronca y acercándose a la chica.

"No…no tenemos nada de qué hablar" contestó ella, aún se le hacía dificultoso hablar.

De repente y sin que Akane lo previera, se vio totalmente acorralada. Su espalda pegaba contra la madera de la puerta y los brazos del joven, a cada lado de su rostro, la aprisionaban en su encierro, evitando que ella escapara.

"Akane" susurró Ranma dejando que las letras resbalaran por sus labios. El joven había subido hasta su habitación para hablar con ella, pero verla con la luz de la luna, con ese conjunto tan provocador, el pelo revuelto, los labios entreabiertos y los recuerdos de los movimientos sensuales que la joven había usado con otros muchachos durante toda la noche estaban provocando en él una reacción que no era capaz de controlar.

Akane, al oír su nombre de esa forma tan rasposa y erótica, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y la respiración se le dificultaba enormemente.

"Quiero que le dejes" dijo de repente el muchacho.

"¿Qué?" ella, tan ensimismada como estaba en los ojos tan azules del chico que la miraban de una forma muy intensa, no comprendió lo que él le había dicho.

"Ya lo oíste, tú eres solo mía" Ranma estaba actuando de una forma que ni él mismo podía comprender, pero ese sentimiento de posesión, de pertenencia, se agravaba cada minuto que pasaba y verla ahí, tan indefensa y acorralada pero a la vez tan hermosa y sexy entre sus brazos tan solo provocaba que su instinto despertara.

"Yo no soy de nadie Ranma" eso intentó sonar serio y desafiante. Realmente lo intentó. Pero la mirada aguamarina, los labios entreabiertos, el flequillo oscuro golpeando su frente desnuda… todo él le provocaba sensaciones que era incapaz de evitar sentir.

De pronto los labios masculinos acortaron la distancia que había entre él y la joven, posesionándose de esa boquita, lamiéndola, acariciándola de una y mil formas, borrando cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar de otro hombre, marcándola como suya definitivamente.

Akane se sorprendió ante el arrebato. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar corresponderle con la misma pasión y el mismo ansía. Había sido mucho tiempo el que había aguantado las ganas de sentir sus labios, de pensar cómo sabrían, si serían suaves al contacto o tal vez algo ásperos pero igualmente deseables. Quiso pensar que la culpa era el alcohol, el sake que había ingerido en la fiesta, y permitió que su lengua se adentrara en la boca del muchacho, profundizando el beso.

Ranma sintió una ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo y sus brazos actuaron por sí solos, abrazando posesivamente el pequeño cuerpo de ella, aprisionándola contra su propio cuerpo, sintiendo todas sus curvas de mujer.

Akane estaba perdida en los sentimientos que afloraban ante el contacto y no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara dentro del beso cuando la abrazó de esa manera tan masculina. El jadeo se metió en el cerebro de Ranma, borrando cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera existir en su cabeza, ahondando aún más el beso, apresándola más entre sus brazos, sintiéndola y deseándola de igual forma.

De repente, Ranma se vio empujado fuera del calor de la joven, respirando agitadamente. Akane seguía apoyada en la puerta, con una mano sosteniéndose, evitando no perder el equilibrio, los labios enrojecidos y apetecibles y la respiración entrecortada.

"No" dijo ella, consiguiendo que su voz saliera a flote. "Ranma, deberías irte."

"¿Qué?" Ranma estaba sorprendido, no comprendía lo que acaba de pasar y sintió como la furia se apoderaba de su ser.

"¡No…!" Akane se detuvo porque un mareo repentino la hizo cerrar los ojos. Anduvo dos pasos hasta la cama donde se sentó, intentando así que la habitación le diera vueltas.

"¡No puedes venir aquí y exigirme! Has perdido tu derecho sobre mí"

"Vamos Akane, no digas estupideces. ¿Pchan otra vez? Lo siento, ¿vale? L O S I E N T O" dijo recalcando cada una de las letras de la palabra para hacer entender su punto. "Mira, he cometido un error al no decírtelo, lo admito. Pero eso no es suficiente para que me castigues de esa forma ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué no?" respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz. "¿Y todas las veces…?"

"Eso Akane" interrumpió Ranma sin dejarla continuar. "¿Y todas las veces que me has pegado sin razón? ¿Todas las veces que me has acusado de algo que yo no había cometido? Porque son muchas veces Akane. ¡Muchas! Y estoy harto de tu manera de juzgarme, estoy harto de recibir tus golpes, pero me aguanto porque es la única manera que se para estar a tú lado. Joder Akane. Mira como te has contoneado hoy con todos esos babosos y no te he dicho absolutamente nada. Ya me gustaría a mí ver qué pasaría si yo te tocara así. ¿Sabes qué pasaría? ¿No? ¡Qué me mandarías a volar gracias a tu maravillosa fuerza de gorila y tu mazo sacado de no se donde! Eso es lo que pasaría"

"Eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentas, ¿ne Ranma?"

En el mismo momento en el que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, una pequeñita parte de ella se arrepintió. Sin embargo, no pudo pensarlo detenidamente, porque en seguida notó cómo los labios del chico se apoderaban de los suyos en un beso tremendamente pasional, las manos masculinas estaban en sus mejillas, y él, ligeramente agachado, respiraba fuertemente por la nariz. La lengua de Ranma se hizo paso a través de los labios femeninos, y se enredó con la de Akane. Las manos, inquietas, acariciaron con suavidad el rostro juvenil, los dedos pasando suavemente por el contorno de su cara, delineándola.

Akane alzó sus propios brazos, sujetando con fiereza el cuello de Ranma, correspondiendo a sus peticiones y a sus besos como si la vida le fuera en ello. Pero la posición no era la más cómoda, y él perdió el equilibrio, cayendo suavemente sobre el cuerpo de ella, ambos sobre la superficie blanda de la cama.

A ninguno de los dos le importó.

Ranma detuvo sus besos para continuar con sus caricias por el resto del cuerpo de la muchacha. Recorrió con sus labios el cuello níveo de la joven, deteniéndose en el hombro derecho desnudo mientras su mano se deslizaba con suavidad por el costado. Akane echó la cabeza hacia atrás, complacida, y jadeó audiblemente. La mano derecha de Ranma se acercó a la prenda roja que cubría a su prometida, mientras sus labios volvían a seguir jugando con el cuello. La otra bajó hasta el muslo, alzándolo ligeramente y acomodándose mejor entre las piernas femeninas.

"Ranma" dijo Akane en un leve susurro, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las caricias. Sus manos juguetearon sobre la espalda de Ranma, acariciándola en demasía, como si se tratara de su mayor tesoro.

Ranma tomó la cremallera de la bota y la deslizó sensualmente por la pierna, alzándose ligeramente durante la acción. Tomó la media que cubría la mitad de la pierna y la removió con suavidad, besando cada centímetro de piel que iba siendo descubierto, observando y deleitándose con la vista que esta acción le otorgaba. Después repitió la misma operación con la otra pierna, para entonces la falda negra se había alzado de su posición y se encontraba enrollada en la cintura de la joven.

El muchacho sintió reaccionar a su masculinidad, haciéndose notar más si cabe, cuando pudo apreciar el tanga negro de encaje que llevaba puesto Akane. Subió hasta sus muslos y recogió la tela negra de la falda, bajándola también y tirándola, finalmente, a una esquina del salón. Akane estaba apoyada en sus codos, con la cabeza alzada, viendo a su prometido con ojos sensuales y con picardía. Los ojos chocolate hicieron contacto directo con los aguamarina justo en el momento en el que él se deshacía de la prenda con vuelo, y las sonrisas de ambos se ensancharon.

Ranma pensó que no podría ser mas dichoso si tuviera a la mismísima diosa de la sensualidad frente a sí, porque la visión de la joven era simplemente divina, sensual y, sobre todo, sexy.

Cuando ella se sintió desnuda salvo por su ropa interior y el palabra de honor, se puso de rodillas en la cama. Ranma imitó el movimiento, y se quedó parado frente a ella, de rodillas también. Las manos femeninas se alzaron a por los botones de su prometido, besando su pecho desnudo cuando los fue desabrochando uno a uno. Pegó sus pechos aún cubiertos a los pectorales de él, le miró directamente a los ojos y, sin apartar la vista, le abrió el pantalón, que intentó bajar a la misma vez que los calzoncillos.

Una vez el muchacho se sintió completamente desnudo, dejó caer los brazos por sus costados, cerró los ojos y sintió los dedos de su prometida recorrer su torso, bajar por su abdomen, plano y musculoso, acariciar sus muslos y entonces…

"Uf" carraspeó cuando notó los finos dedos de ella posándose sobre su muy erecta masculinidad. Akane sonrió ante el contacto y pudo apreciar la cara de felicidad, deseo y expectación de Ranma, aun cuando este tenía los ojos cerrados. Se sentó más cómodamente en la cama sin soltar su agarre y posó un pequeño beso en la punta de la misma. Después comenzó un baile arriba y abajo, moviendo la piel carnosa en su mano. Ranma respiraba agitado y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared si no quería caer, abrumado de tanto placer.

Cuando sintió que no podría con tanto sentimiento, quitó delicadamente la mano de la joven, muy a su pesar y los lanzó a ambos sobre la cama nuevamente. Su sexo rozó el de la joven, provocando un suspiro en ambos. Sus manos quitaron, con muchos aspavientos, las prendas que la muchacha aún conservaba. La razón hacía tiempo que la había perdido, junto con sus ropas, y su lengua se lanzó a por ese pezón rosado que estaba levantado, invitándole a lamerlo y succionarlo, mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con el otro seno. Akane cada vez gemía más audiblemente, tanto que Ranma tuvo que detener su labor y tapar la boca de la muchacha.

"Schhh, Akane, te van a oír"

"No hay nadie" ese fue el detonante para Ranma. Los juegos ya se le hacían insuficientes y el instinto y el placer pudieron más que cualquier otra cosa, así que se deslizó entre las piernas de la muchacha y se introdujo en ella de un solo empujón.

Un sonoro alarido escapó de los labios de la chica, pero pronto otros de placer se unieron al primero, al notar como el cuerpo masculino se acoplaba tan deliciosamente al suyo, y ambos comenzaron y vaivén de caderas, una danza erótica en armonía con sus desbocados corazones, sintiéndose, amándose…

Akane empezó a sentir un hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo y entonces escuchó como los jadeos de Ranma se volvían casi gritos que terminaron en la pronunciación de su propio nombre, cuando notó cómo el chico se derramaba en su interior.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, sudados, jadeantes y, sobre todo, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo. Akane cerró los ojos, descansando del ejercicio, se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho y apoyó su rostro en su pecho. El ambiente olía a cópula y a sexo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

Ranma abrazó a la muchacha, besó su cabeza, deleitándose con la fragancia de su pelo, y susurró "mía, sólo mía" antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

**Continuará...**

Terminado 12 Octubre 2008

No os imaginais lo que me cuesta escribir. Pero weno, aqui va, ya nos estamos acercando al final, creo.

Este capitulo lo dedico a **Akane/Kagome **que siempre estas ahi apoyandome. Muchas gracias wapa! Me pediste lemon y esto es lo unico que salio de mi pobre cabecita.

Perdonarme por no haber subido el capi antes, la verdad es que tenia bastante escrito, pero me puse enfermita y me he visto en cama unos cuantos dias apenas leyendo alguna que otra cosilla.

Tenerme paciencia, que todo prosigue, pero muy lentamente. Un beso a todos!! no os olvideis de dejarme algun review, que ya sabes que me encantan!


	10. Chapter 10

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Capítulo 10**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados de la famosa Rumiko para divertirnos, sin ningún tipo de lucro, así que no me demanden y todo eso.**

Empezó a sentir bastante calor. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara y podía oír a la perfección el cantar de los pájaros en la rama más cercana. Todo sería muy hermoso en otras circunstancias, pero el pío pío de las aves le estaba taladrando el tímpano y lo escuchaba como si fuera un martillo golpeándole las sienes.

Los ojos le pesaban y sentía la garganta seca y áspera. Su pelo olía ligeramente a tabaco y el cuerpo lo tenía entumecido. Intentó abrir un ojo sin mucho éxito pues la luz del sol le golpeó el párpado ¿Desde cuándo era tan blanca y dolorosa? Contó hasta tres antes de volver a intentarlo, más despacio y pausadamente. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad, tuvo que parpadear varias veces.

'¿Cómo llegué a casa?' pensó tras darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Intentó darse la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared, pero entonces notó que tenía un peso sobre la cintura que la impedía moverse. De repente, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Se tapó los oídos unos instantes, sintiendo en ellos el retumbar de la melodía. Decidió levantarse a detener ese terrible sonido que la estaba volviendo loca. Aún a tientas, salió de debajo de las sábanas, tardó unos segundos en localizar su bolso y sacó el aparato. Leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Kai y contestó rápidamente.

"¿Moshi, moshi?"

"Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?"

"Yo… me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que bebí ayer demasiado, no grites tanto" pidió la joven llevándose la mano a la sien y cerrando los ojos adolorida. De repente, notó la fría brisa matutina acariciarle la piel. Bajó la vista a su cuerpo y se sorprendió de encontrarse desnuda. Oyó un sonido proveniente de su cama y, para su horror, Ranma estaba allí, limpiándose las legañas de los ojos a la vez que se sentaba sobre el colchón. La sábana dejó al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Akane gritó, horrorizada. Ojeó la habitación y vio las ropas tiradas y su mente se bloqueó en el instante.

"Carño, ¿te pasa algo?" preguntó el muchacho al otro lado de la línea.

"Akane, ¿por qué gritas?" dijo Ranma, aún medio dormido.

"¿Dijiste algo?" inquirió Kai nuevamente.

"¡No!" contestó la joven a su novio mientras buscaba algo con lo que tapar su desnudez. "Me… duele la cabeza y… tengo…tengo que ir a la ducha y… te llamo más tarde, ¿vale?"

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Puedo acercarme por tu casa si aún te encuentras con resaca."

"¡No!" respondió muy efusivamente. Ranma se sorprendió de su actitud. Cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba por teléfono, que le miraba con los ojos muy grandes y abiertos y la repentina timidez por estar desnuda, supo que algo no estaba bien.

"Gra…gracias Kai. Pero…"

Ranma dejó de escuchar. Kai. Ese maldito novio suyo otra vez. Y por la actitud de Akane… aun a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior no parecía que las cosas fueran por buen rumbo. Suspiró esperando a que ella colgara. No venía nada bueno.

"Te…sí. Nos vemos luego".

"Está bien, como tú quieras. Te quiero".

"Yo… yo también… a ti". Lo último lo dijo enfocando su mirada con la de Ranma y pudo notar cómo el rostro del muchacho se contrajo cuando ella pronunció la última frase. Ya ataviada con la camiseta del joven, lo primero que encontró que le cubría gran parte de su desnudez, y tras colgar el teléfono, se quedó en silencio.

Fue Ranma quien lo rompió.

"Era tu novio" dijo sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

"Sí" contestó ella, y bajó la mirada al suelo, como si pareciera arrepentida.

Ranma suspiró ante la respuesta. "Akane, ¿te… te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?" preguntó sin más, mirando a algún punto en la distancia. Cuando ella no contestó inmediatamente, giró su vista buscando los ojos chocolate.

"Yo…" Akane se sintió cohibida. Sintió la mirada escrutiñadora de Ranma sobre ella. "La verdad es que…"

"Ya veo"

"Esto no debería haber pasado" dijo ella de repente.

"¿Qué?" Ranma no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaría hablando en serio?

"Yo… tú y yo ya no estamos juntos… yo… ¡estoy con Kai!" dijo, más para ella que para el muchacho.

"Ayer no pensaste mucho en él" contestó Ranma con sorna. Esto solo provocó que la joven se enfureciera. Fue a responder a su sarcasmo, pero aún tenía algo de jaqueca y sus palabras murieron en la garganta. Se llevó las manos a las sienes intentando relajarse.

"Estás muy guapa con mi camiseta"

Akane detuvo su movimiento, no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

"¿Qué?"

Sin poder reaccionar a las palabras del muchacho, vio como éste se levantaba, dejando a la vista su completa desnudez. Akane quiso apartar la vista, de veras que lo intentó, pero Ranma se veía tan apuesto y varonil que no pudo evitar recorrerle minuciosamente con la mirada y sonrojarse en el proceso.

Ranma, que no perdió detalle, sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que había provocado en la joven, alegrándose de no serle indiferente después de todo.

"De… deberías taparte" dijo ella cuando pudo recuperar el habla, retrocediendo al darse cuenta de que él se movía en su dirección.

"Ayer no decías lo mismo" dijo Ranma con voz aterciopelada.

"Ayer… había bebido demasiado y…" pero detuvo su frase al notar que su espalda acababa de chocar contra la pared y ver que él estaba demasiado cerca para huir. No tenía escapatoria.

Ranma se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de su posición. Se sentía como un cazador que acababa de acorralar a su presa. La tenía exactamente donde quería.

"¿Por qué huyes de mí?"

"¡Yo no huyo!" contestó alborotada la joven. Sus ojos viajaban por el cuerpo de Ranma sin poder evitarlo. Especialmente se centraron en una parte de la anatomía del joven que, aún dormía, se veía espectacular.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Yo…" Akane no tuvo tiempo de responder. Ranma se acercó a su cuerpo, pudiendo notar el aliento masculino en su oreja. "No tengas miedo" dijo él en un susurro. Empezó a besar el lóbulo femenino con suavidad, acariciando con su lengua la porción de piel. Con los besos, dibujó un camino sensual desde donde estaba, recorriendo el lateral del cuello, maravillándose cuando la sintió temblar bajo sus manos que, sin saber cuándo, había posicionado sobre la pequeña figura de la muchacha. Aprovechando que la joven no se había abotonado la blusa, deslizó sus dedos por el cuerpo, dibujando el contorno del pecho. Akane seguía muy tensa, aunque no podía negar que eran muy placenteras las sensaciones que le hacía sentir el artista marcial de trenza. Intentó quejarse, incluso detenerlo en sus acciones tan osadas. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

"Ra…Ranma"

"No susurres de esa forma mi nombre Akane, a no ser que quieras sentir mi piel contra tu piel"

Ella no respondía, de hecho su parte racional estaba perdida en los labios que ahora jugaban con su hombro. Ranma se acercó más a ella, y pudo notar cómo ella tampoco le era indiferente a él. Su anatomía masculina la llamaba a gritos, la reconocía como suya. La deseaba.

"No huyas de mí Akane" siguió hablando Ranma. "No te voy a comer… si tú no quieres"

La camisa del joven cayó a los pies de la chica. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos nuevamente y las inhibiciones habían desaparecido. Los sentimientos por tanto tiempo encerrados dentro de sus corazones salieron a la luz, no permitiendo espacio para ese pensamiento racional que intentaba hacerse camino hasta los sentidos de la joven. Ella sabía que eso no estaba bien. Ella…

Ella solo quería abandonarse al placer. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería estar con el artista marcial… y pensando en lo de anoche… parecía una especie de maravilloso sueño que, en su más interno ser, deseaba repetir. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente notó el frío de las sábanas bajo su espalda y reaccionó. Eso… ¡eso no estaba bien! Ella estaba con Kai, ¡no podía hacerle eso al muchacho! Se había portado tan bien con ella que no merecía que le apuñalaran por la espalda de esa manera.

Tomando fuerzas de flaqueza, apartó al artista marcial de un empujón. Ranma cayó al suelo, no habiendo previsto el movimiento. Akane se tapó con las sábanas y, sin saber por qué, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué…qué pasa?"

Preguntó el joven asustado. Se quedó arrodillado al lado de las piernas de la muchacha, que se había sentado en la cama y tapado la cara con las manos para que él no la viera llorar.

"Akane" susurró intentando que ella le mirara. Podía sentir el debatir en su interior. Respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmar su deseo frustrado. Recogió los calzoncillos que encontró justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación, enrollados dentro de sus pantalones, y se los puso. Tomó en su mano la camiseta nuevamente del suelo y la colocó sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Ella, al notar el roce de la tela, se la puso nuevamente, teniendo cuidado de abrochar los botones esta vez.

Ranma se sentó a su lado mirando al frente, esperando que ella terminara de colocarse la camisa.

Cuando la notó un poco más tranquila y que las lágrimas ya no resbalaban con la misma fuerza de sus ojos, dijo

"¿Qué quieres que haga Akane?"

Ella no contestó inmediatamente.

"Mira" continuó Ranma al ver que no tenía respuesta. "Lo de ayer no fue planeado. No esperaba encontrarte en la fiesta, ni me estaba quedando en casa de Ukyo permanentemente."

"Ya claro, por eso te marchaste con ella" dijo repentinamente la muchacha, dejando que sus celos hablaran por ella.

"¡Oi! Si me fui fue por tu culpa"

"Ah no, no te voy a dejar que te salgas tan airoso con esas. Eres mayorcito y te fuiste porque querías" le enfrentó Akane sintiendo la ira y la rabia recorrerle el cuerpo.

"Ya claro, y pensabas que me iba a quedar aquí viendo como ese…" Ranma dejó la frase sin terminar. Lo cierto es que no quería comenzar una pelea. Estaba harto de los errores del pasado, esos que no le habían dejado ser sincero con ella. Además, ya no era un crío y sabía lo que quería.

Y quería a Akane.

Respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

"Akane" comenzó a decir. Alzó la vista hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

La chica notó la determinación en sus ojos y un repentino escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Era una de esas sensaciones en las que sabía que estaba a punto de vivir un punto de inflexión en su vida, algo iba a pasar que iba a provocar un giro de 180 grados y que iba a cambiar las cosas para siempre. Y le entró miedo.

"Mira, yo no…"

"¡No!" no quería escucharle, se tapó los oídos evitándolo. Ranma frunció el ceño, la tomó de las muñecas intentando hacerse oir. Al ver que ella hacía fuerza evitando su cometido y cantaba algo para evitar que su voz llegara hasta sus tímpanos, la tumbó en la cama y la besó desesperadamente.

Con ello consiguió dos cosas: que Akane callara y que, de la sorpresa, dejara de hacer fuerza con sus manos, colocando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. De esta forma, ella no tenía escapatoria, estando a su completa merced.

El beso duró apenas unos instantes. Ranma se separó ligeramente de ella, apoyando su frente en la femenina y suspirando sobre su boca. Akane le observaba anonadada.

"No puedo quedarme aquí y verte con él" dijo finalmente. Los ojos de Akane volvieron a aguarse. "No puedo ver cómo la persona que más quiero se va con otro, ver que es otro a quién le das tus besos, a quien le dedicas tus sonrisas" Abrió los ojos, que hasta entonces tenía cerrados, y la miró directamente a las pupilas. "No puedo quererte y no tenerte Akane. Quiero que seas solo mía, de nadie más. No quiero que pienses en otro, que mires a otro o que abraces a otro. Quiero ser solo yo. Tú y yo y nadie más. Me temo pequeña que tendrás que decidir. Él o yo. Pero te advierto que si le eliges a él, yo saldré de tu vida, porque no seré capaz de ver cómo él se te lleva de mi lado."

La franqueza y el amor que sintió en sus palabras le llegaron directamente al corazón. Y fue entonces, cuando pensó en cómo sería una vida sin tenerle cerca, cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás… aun a pesar de todos los insultos, malentendidos y peleas… jamás sería capaz de vivir sin él. Le amaba demasiado como para imaginarse un mundo en el que Ranma no estuviera.

"No…" pidió el joven "no quiero que llores, estás más guapa cuando sonríes mi amor" y dicho esto la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Los hizo rodar en la cama, para así el estar bajo el cuerpo femenino y no correr el riesgo de aplastarla con su peso.

Akane lloró desconsoladamente por varios minutos, mientras escuchaba palabras de consuelo susurradas a su oído con una ternura que jamás pensó que él tendría a la vez que los fuertes brazos masculinos la arropaban protectoramente.

Cuando cesó el llanto, se secó las lágrimas con la mano derecha. "Ranma" susurró.

Alzó el cuerpo para alcanzar sus labios y los besó, poniendo en ese beso todo su amor y su alma. Acarició los labios masculinos con suavidad, sin prisas, deleitándose en el sabor y las sensaciones que le producían, alimentándose de su boca.

Ranma contestó al beso con la misma pasión que ella le estaba dando. Los brazos de la muchacha acariciaron su rostro, jugaron con su pelo y viajaron sin prisa por el cuerpo masculino. Se posicionó nuevamente sobre la masculinidad ya despierta del joven, que la miraba expectante.

Ella se veía hermosa. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba a Ranma era la sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro. Esa sonrisa sincera y que provocaba que se derritiera en sus brazos. La vio encima suyo, con el cuerpo ardiente y preparada para volver a unirse. Sin embargo, llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas, deteniéndola antes de que prosiguiera en sus actos.

Akane le miró con expresión interrogante.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segura" contestó ella sonriéndole nuevamente. Y, tras confirmar que no había nada que temer, volvieron a unirse, a ser un solo ser. A compartir con el otro lo más íntimo y profundo de su alma. A amarse y a sentirse como si el mundo fuera a acabar mañana. Y cuando, agotados, se tumbaron el uno al lado del otro, se fundieron en un último beso antes de volver a quedarse dormidos.

---

Dos días después, Akane y Kai caminaban en silencio hacia un parque al que solía ir muy a menudo Akane con sus amigas. La joven estaba dispuesta a ser sincera con él. No quería hacerle daño pues él había sido muy tierno con ella y la había tratado como una princesa. Él también se merecía lo mejor.

"Kai" dijo ella cuando se sentaron, finalmente, en un banco de madera que miraba al lago. "Tenemos que hablar".

---

"Buenos días Ukyo"

"Buenos días Ranchan. Hacía tiempo que no te veía."

"Sí, ¿me preparas un okonomiyaki?"

"Dame unos minutos"

La cocinera comenzó a preparar su especialidad mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, observaba la sonrisa tonta que se le dibujaba al joven en el rostro.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó ella, colocando el planto frente al muchacho.

"Sí Ukyo, todo bien" dijo él simplemente. Y ambos siguieron conversando toda la tarde.

---

"Esto no poder fallar"

"¡Shampoo!" oyó que la llamaba el joven que se transformaba en pato. Ella guardó el pequeño frasco entre sus ropas, antes de ser descubierta, y bajó las escaleras hacia el restaurante, con una temible sonrisa en su rostro.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, por fin actualizando. Es increible cómo me cuesta escribir, simplemente no consigo salir de esta crisis de fic escritora, pero ahi intentamos seguir adelante, porque a mi tampoco me gustan los fics que se han dejado a la mitad.**

**Esto va lento, pero seguro. Terminare todos mis fics, aunque me temo que no puedo asegurar para cuando. Pero, igualmente, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Especialmente se lo dedico a mis niñas Akane/Kagome y Catumi, a las que les debo unos reviews (que no se me olvidan!) y que siempre están ahí. Wapas!!!**

**Y poco más, sigo pidiendo paciencia. Ahora que llegan las naviades y que tengo un poco más de tiempo para hacer cosas espero adelantar trabajo. Dejen sus reviews y un besote a todos!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descubriendo a Pchan**

**Capítulo 11**

**Autora: elechan**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados de la famosa Rumiko para divertirnos, sin ningún tipo de lucro, así que no me demanden y todo eso.**

Akane regresó al dojo Tendo unas horas más tarde. Kasumi le encontró justo cuando subía la escalera y le ofreció una amable sonrisa, preguntándole si deseaba algo de comer.

"Gracias Kasumi pero ahora mismo no, estoy un poco cansada y sólo quiero acostarme. ¿Está Ranma?"

"No" respondió la hermana mayor "salió apenas unos minutos después de ti. Dijo que se iba a visitar a Ukyo y que trataría de volver pronto. No creo que tarde mucho más en regresar"

"Bien" y dicho esto subió los últimos peldaños que la separaban del piso de arriba y encaminó sus pasos hacia su habitación. Cuando entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta con pestillo, no queriendo ser molestada lo que quedaba de día. Miró la cama en la que varios días antes había compartido la mayor de las intimidades con su exprometido, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín. Empezó a sentir cómo el calor bañaba su cuerpo ante los recuerdos que su mente se dedicaba a ofrecerle una y otra vez, cómo su piel, perlada de sudor, era acariciada por las manos grandes y masculinas de Ranma, mientras que su masculinidad la poseía incansablemente ofreciéndole un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Se vio a sí misma respondiendo fervientemente a sus besos mientras sus finos dedos femeninos acariciaban suavemente la ancha espalda del joven y terminaban enredándose en su pelo moreno, suelto y revuelto como el de ella.

No pudiendo soportar la subida de temperatura tan repentina que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, acudió presurosa hasta la ventana, abriéndola de par en par esperando que la suave brisa tardía acariciara su piel y la aliviara de ese intenso ardor que sentía en su bajo vientre.

Una vez más tranquila, se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo derecho. Hablar con Kai había sido una de las cosas más terribles que había tenido que hacer. Se sentía como una mala persona y le dolía haber hecho daño a su amigo que tan bien se había comportado con ella. Pero, ¿no hubiera sido peor seguir dándole esperanzas con un sentimiento que ella no compartía?

Sin embargo, el dolor que vio en sus ojos fue mucho peor que si él la hubiera gritado, recriminado… Él simplemente la escuchó y, sin decir una palabra, se levantó y se fue de allí, sin volver la vista siquiera, dolido por su traición, porque estaba segura de que sabía que Ranma estaba involucrado en el asunto. No le había dado explicaciones muy claras de por qué su relación tenía que terminar aparte de porque ella no estaba enamorada de él. No quería hacerle más daño del que su revelación pudiera causarle y, además, él no tenía por qué saber que se había acostado con Ranma, sabiendo que eso sólo podría causarle más dolor. Y aunque intentó ser lo más suave y mimosa posible, supo que le había destrozado, que ya no había vuelta atrás en lo que estaba haciendo, y que había perdido la amistad más maravillosa que había tenido en toda su vida.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Ranma había entrado sigilosamente por la ventana pensando que estaría dormida. Sin embargo, al acercarse a la cama para contemplarla tal y como había hecho otras veces, observó que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas aun a pesar de que sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su brazo.

Akane, que no le esperaba, se sorprendió ligeramente al oír su voz. Pero al verlo ahí, al lado de su cama, tan guapo, tan varonil, tan… Ranma, SU Ranma… no pudo evitar echarse a llorar con más fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en sus brazos intentando hallar algo de consuelo.

"Akane, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Kai…" intentó decir, pero el llanto interrumpió su discurso y tuvo que esperar unos instantes antes de poder continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. "Kai estaba triste y dolido. Yo…Yo no quería hacerle daño"

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y se abrazó más al cuerpo masculino que la agarraba con tanta ternura y firmeza.

"Lo sé" fueron las simples palabras de Ranma, quien dejó desahogarse a la muchacha en su regazo, mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cabello, intentando que se tranquilizara y se calmara.

Así estuvieron durante largos minutos esperando que el llanto de la joven cesara. Cuando Ranma notó que necesitaba un cambio de postura puesto que sus brazos se estaban quedando entumecidos por la presión ejercida por el cuerpo de la chica, pudo apreciar que ésta se había quedado dormida. La tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama intentando que no se despertara y la arropó con mimo con la colcha.

"Duerme tranquila, lo has hecho muy bien" le susurró al oído. Plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, deslizó los dedos suavemente por el rostro de la muchacha, limpiando así los restos de lágrimas y volvió a salir de la habitación por la ventana, para así evitar ser visto.

Unos ojos femeninos le observaban desde la distancia, oculta entre unos árboles.

Xxxxx

La hora de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente y poco antes de acostarse, Kasumi detuvo a su hermana menor en el primer peldaño de la escalera para preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Había dormido toda la tarde y, al despertarla para tomar la última comida del día, había podido apreciar sus ojos rojizos.

"Estoy bien Kasumi, de verdad. Sólo cansada. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y tengo ganas de volver a mi habitación." Y sin decir más, siguió subiendo las escaleras al piso de arriba.

Akane abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó la ventana abierta, como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, desde la fiesta en casa de Ukyo. Cuando la casa Tendo se sumió en el más profundo silencio nocturno, una sombra se hizo pasó al interior del cuarto de la joven, quien le esperaba ya con el pijama puesto y sentada sobre la cama. Ella se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas dobladas, pensativa.

"Akane" llamó Ranma en la oscuridad. Al ver que ella no respondía, se sentó a su lado pero con las piernas estiradas y esperó en silencio.

"Me he portado mal con él"

Ranma no dijo nada ante las súbitas palabras de Akane. Sentía que ella necesitaba descargar su corazón y se quedó en silencio.

"Él ha sido tan bueno conmigo… No es justo, pero no pude enamorarme de él. Aunque lo intenté. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas".

Ranma estiró un brazo y rodeó los hombros de la muchacha con él, atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Soy una mala persona". Akane apoyó la cabeza en el hombro masculino y volvió a quedarse callada nuevamente.

"A veces hacemos daño a las personas que nos rodean y no nos damos cuenta de ello. Pero lo importante es que no lo has hecho con mala intención. Y te sigues preocupando, eso demuestra que no eres una mala persona. Puede que ahora no lo parezca, pero le habrías hecho más daño si hubieras dejado pasar más tiempo. Ha sido lo mejor Akane·"

"Lo sé" la muchacha se enjugó una solitaria lágrima que empezaba a recorrer su mejilla y miró a su prometido "¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio?"

Ranma dirigió su vista a la muchacha y descubrió que sus labios se encontraban tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus alientos mezclándose. "Desde que creí que te iba a perder" dijo, bajando la vista a esos labios carnosos.

"¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en darte cuenta?" susurró ella, acercando su rostro al del joven muy despacio, su vista posada en la boca masculina.

"Porque he sido un completo imbécil" y dicho esto tomó en su posesión los labios de su prometida y los besó con ansia.

Akane alzó sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de su prometido mientras, a su vez, Ranma acariciaba mimosamente la espalda de la joven por encima del pijama. La intensidad de sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo ocultos, estaban haciendo despertar en ellos una pasión descontrolada a la que ambos parecían sucumbir sin mucha oposición. Cuando las simples caricias se hicieron insuficientes, Ranma dejó que una de sus manos viajara, traviesa, por el cuerpo de la joven y se metió, intrusa, bajo la ropa, ascendiendo lentamente, deleitándose con el suave tacto de la piel de la chica. Cuando alcanzó el busto femenino, se dedicó a masajear con ansia el pecho de Akane mientras notaba que su masculinidad era acariciada con deleite por la joven entre sus brazos.

Sin poder soportar más el dulce tormento, la tumbó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, deseando volver a sentirla como suya.

"Ra…Ranma" Akane intentó hacerse escuchar por el joven, pero los labios masculinos apenas la dejaban respirar.

Cuando vio que él no se detenía, le empujó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hasta separarlo lo suficiente para que él la mirara. Akane tembló ante la pasión que descubrió en los ojos de su ex prometido, pero supo que tenía que ser firme y se dio valor.

"Ya…" intentó decir, llenando sus pulmones de aire "ya no estamos solos, ¿recuerdas? La familia llegó esta mañana y casi nos pilla" finalizó en un susurro.

Ranma suspiró derrotado y se tumbó al lado de la joven, recordando los eventos al comienzo del día.

_Las dos últimas noches, desde el día que compartieron ese algo tan especial, Ranma había permanecido en el cuarto de Akane y se había quedado dormido a su lado. Ambos estaban desnudos después de una noche intensa en donde se habían vuelto a regalar esas palabras que por tanto tiempo habían ansiado escuchar y la mañana les encontró envueltos entre las sábanas._

"_¡Tadaima!"_

_Akane se despertó como un resorte cuando escuchó pasos y ruidos de maletas en el piso de abajo. Miró al muchacho que descansaba a su lado y lo zarandeó presurosa._

"_¡Ranma!" intentó llamar sin hacer mucho ruido. El joven comenzó a desperezarse. "Vamos, tienes que irte, la familia acaba de llegar"_

"_¿Y?" preguntó él, medio dormido todavía._

"_¿Y?" cuestionó Akane comenzando a enfadarse " y si te pillan aquí y así tendremos a un cura frente a nosotros en menos de dos horas"_

_Esto despertó a Ranma al instante y buscó a toda prisa su ropa desperdigada. Salió corriendo por la ventana y justo cuando iba a regresar a dar un beso a su prometida, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Así que decidió quedarse muy quieto donde estaba, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no resbalarse y caerse al jardín y, de esta forma, ser descubierto escapando por la ventana de Akane. Tal como estaba, no podía ver quien era pero, puesto que la ventana había quedado abierta por su presurosa partida, las voces de las dos personas le llegaban perfectamente._

"_Akane, ¿aún sigues dormida?"_

"_Bueno, iba a levantarme ahora mismo Kasumi, ¿qué tal las mini vacaciones?" preguntó Akane intentando taparse lo más pudorosamente posible, para que su hermana no se diera cuenta de su situación tan precaria. De reojo divisó su pijama y dio gracias al cielo porque este se encontrara bajo el armario, fuera de la vista de Kasumi._

"_Muy bien, voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿puedes avisar a Ranma? Creo que también sigue dormido."_

"_Sí, ahora mismo bajo"._

_Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Ranma esperó unos minutos más hasta que la voz de Akane le avisó de que ya podía bajar. Había aprovechado el tiempo en el tejado para vestirse, así que solo se asomó por la ventana dándole a la joven un beso de buenos días y, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió a su habitación por el exterior de la vivienda para no ser visto, dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día._

"Supongo que entonces mejor será que me vaya a mi habitación" dijo el muchacho, con su vista clavada en el techo.

"Sí, supongo" confirmó Akane, con el mismo tono triste. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio, no queriendo separarse el uno del otro. Les había costado mucho dolor y muchas lágrimas conseguir estar tal como se encontraban ahora, y lo que menos les apetecía era separarse después de haber gozado y de haber sentido la maravillosa sensación de despertarse en los brazos del otro.

"Ne… Ranma"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a nuestros padres?"

Ante la pregunta, Ranma se incorporó ligeramente, girando el cuerpo hacia la chica, y apoyó la cabeza en su mano izquierda, el codo sobre la almohada. Se tomó unos minutos antes de responder a la pregunta, intentando deducir cuál sería la mejor respuesta sin molestar a la joven.

"La verdad… creo que no".

"Yo tampoco" corroboró ella, mirándole entonces con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. "Si se lo dijéramos ahora nos casarían inmediatamente. Quiero que disfrutemos de nosotros, del momento. Somos jóvenes, no quiero que nos apresuremos, bastante nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí".

"Bueno preciosa" dijo el muchacho tras unos minutos de silencio y dándole un beso en la nariz "me tengo que marchar. Te veo mañana".

"Sí" y entonces ella se levantó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios "buenas noches".

XXX

Algunas semanas después, Akane se encontraba con sus amigas, discutiendo a dónde saldrían esa tarde. Ella no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación, ya que sus pensamientos estaban plagados de imágenes de Ranma. Llevaban varias semanas en esa extraña relación y no se lo habían dicho aún a sus padres, disfrutando de momentos a solas en el dojo o en su habitación, deleitándose por esas subidas de adrenalina que sufrían cada vez que casi les pillaba algún miembro de su familia. Intentaban mantenerlo en secreto, para que nadie más se inmiscuyera en sus vidas, siendo únicamente Ukyo y Kai los que conocían el secreto. Akane estaba un poco preocupada por Nabiki, pero lo cierto es que su hermana estaba últimamente tan ocupada en sus cosas que, si lo sabía, no les había dicho nada.

"¿Akane?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó, despertando de su ensoñación. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Yuka la miraba inquisidoramente. "¿En qué estabas pensando? Llevo un buen rato llamándote".

"Lo siento" contestó la muchacha, sonrojándose.

"En fin, que vamos a ir a la disco de siempre, van a ir todos, pero quedamos en casa de Sayuri para ir todas juntas a las 8, ¿todo el mundo de acuerdo?"

Las muchachas, que estaban sentadas en círculo, asintieron ante lo dicho.

Horas después, Ranma entraba a su habitación, cansado de haber pasado toda la tarde practicando en el dojo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre su futon, estirándose completamente sobre el mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un trozo de papel doblado cuidadosamente sobre la almohada. Con cara de sorpresa, desdobló el objeto y vio, por la cuidada letra, que se trataba de una nota que le había dejado Akane.

_Ranma:_

_Hemos quedado en casa de Sayuri para ir todas juntas a la fiesta. Te veo allí. No tardes, y recuerda que me debes un baile, aunque mucho me tendrás que emborrachar para que volvamos a bailar como aquel día en casa de Ukyo._

_Te quiero_

_Akane_

Ranma sonrió y guardó la nota entre sus pertenencias, lo más oculta que pudo, para que nadie pudiera encontrarla. Sus amigos le habían dicho de ir a bailar y lo cierto es que no le apetecía lo más mínimo, pero como Akane iba a ir, no pudo decir que no. Se dio una ducha rápida y se fundó una camisa china verde y unos pantalones. Después comió un tentempié que Kasumi le había dejado preparado sobre la encimera de la mesa de la cocina y emprendió el camino hacia el sitio en el que habían quedado.

Akane y sus amigas habían llegado allí hacía casi cuarenta y cinco minutos. Aunque se lo estaban pasando bien, pues el local estaba lleno y había muchas caras conocidas, la muchacha miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, a la espera de la llegada del artista marcial de trenza. Tenía ganas de verle y abrazarle, algo que no había podido hacer en todo el día para que nadie se enterara de lo suyo. Lo cierto es que tampoco iba a ser capaz de tener mucho contacto físico con él en ese sitio abarrotado de gente conocida, pero solo verle ya mejoraba su estado emocional.

"Hola, princesa".

Akane se giró ante aquel apelativo y su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió a Kai con dos vasos de un líquido transparente.

"Ho… hola" dijo ella tímidamente. Él le ofreció el vaso que portaba en su mano derecha y ella, aunque no tenía mucha sed, lo tomó con una sonrisa forzada. Desde aquel fatídico día en el parque en el que habían cortado, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, principalmente porque él la evitaba, así que le sorprendió que se acercara a ella tan de repente.

"Siento haberme comportado como un idiota y haberte evitado estas semanas. Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros no quita que sigamos siendo buenos amigos así que brindemos por la amistad".

Akane alzó su copa, contenta ante esto. Kai había sido su mejor amigo y echaba de menos su cercanía, aunque podía entender que no quisiera saber nada de ella después de cómo se había comportado con él. Se bebió de un sorbo el contenido del vaso y le dirigió una sonrisa, agradecida.

Kai le quitó la copa de la mano y dejó ambos vasos ya vacíos en la barra. Después se acercó a ella para susurrarle en el oído, puesto que la música estaba tan alta que apenas podían escucharse los unos a los otros.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿te importa si salimos un momento?"

Ella accedió de buena gana y se dejó guiar por el chico. Ranma entraba en ese momento, pero con la cantidad de gente que había, no los vio, y se dirigió al grupo de amigos. Como las amigas de Akane no estaban a la vista, supuso que estarían bailando entre el gentío, así que sin preguntar por su prometida para no levantar sospechas, se sentó al lado de Daisuke y sus demás compañeros de clase. Ni él ni Akane fueron conscientes de un par de ojos que habían seguido los movimientos de ambos, con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro femenino.

Fuera del recinto, ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la parte de atrás del edificio, porque la música y la gente se seguían agolpando en la entrada.

"¿Qué tal te va todo Akane?"

"Pues bien" contestó ella y comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin importancia. Akane siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce en el rostro y Kai la miraba entusiasmado.

Ranma estaba empezando a impacientarse, ¿sería que aún no habían llegado? Se fue a la barra a pedir algo para calmar su sed y volvió a su sitio.

"Las chicas están muy guapas hoy, ¿verdad?" decía uno de sus compañeros, situado enfrente de Ranma y con la mirada perdida en la pista de baile. Ante aquello, Ranma intentó divisar al grupo femenino, aunque con los focos de colores, la gente y la poca luminosidad, tan solo pudo vislumbrar a Sayuri y a Sakano. Se levantó de su asiento, sin prestar atención a los chicos, y dirigió sus pasos hasta ellas. Tocó en el hombro a Sayuri, quien se giró al instante y le saludó con la mano, pues con la música era imposible oír nada. Ranma se acercó a ella, para que pudiera escuchar su pregunta, y le preguntó casi gritándole en el oído por el paradero de la peliazul. En ese momento, Shampoo saltó a sus brazos y rodeó su cuerpo masculino con un abrazo amazónico casi ahogándole.

"Ranma haber venido, Shampoo contenta".

"Me… me alegro" dijo el chico incómodo. Shampoo se había vestido para la ocasión con el vestido más provocativo que encontró en el armario, mostrando, aún más, las curvas que delineaban su cuerpo. Ranma no sabía cómo librarse de ella, pues cada vez que intentaba apartarla con la mano, tocaba más de lo que deseaba, y rezó a todos los dioses esperando que Akane no le encontrara en tan embarazosa situación, intentando por todos los medios que la chica se alejara de él.

"Esposo bailar con Shampoo, ¿sí?" preguntó ella sin esperar respuesta y contoneando sus caderas sobre el vientre del muchacho de forma erótica.

"No… no puedo… Shampoo, tengo un baile pendiente con Akane" respondió el muchacho casi de carrerilla, consiguiendo librarse del cuerpo de la china y situándose a una distancia prudencial.

"¿Akane? Shampoo saber bailar mejor, y saber hacer mejor otras cosas que encantarán a esposo".

Ranma obvió la situación, logrando mantenerla lejos de su cuerpo, a pesar de que Shampoo estaba siendo muy persistente en sus actos.

"Bueno, lo prometí" dijo él intentando buscar a Akane con la vista.

Shampoo detuvo su contoneo y frunció el ceño. ¿Ranma estaba intentando evitarla? Pues bien, se iba a enterar de quién era ella. Él era de su posesión según las leyes amazonas y nadie tenía derecho a restregarle contra él como había visto hacerlo a la chica japonesa en el dojo.

"Esposo perder tiempo. Yo ver chica violenta salir con novio, ellos seguro disfrutar la noche, esposo y Shampoo deberían seguir ejemplo" y volvió a lanzarse a los brazos del chico. Pero, esta vez, Ranma fue mucho más rápido y se escabulló de allí enseguida, sintiendo cómo los celos se apoderaban de su persona. 'No puede ser' se repetía una y otra vez. Fue nuevamente hasta el grupo de amigos, pues había dejado la cartera al cuidado de Daisuke, y vio que Yuka estaba sentada con ellos.

"Yuka, ¿has visto a Akane?" preguntó nada más llegar, sin importarle la mirada interrogativa de todos los demás. No quería confiar en la palabra de Shampoo, pero lo cierto era que no encontraba a su prometida y que tampoco había visto a Kai en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

"Salió hace un rato afuera con Kai" dijo ella tranquilamente, sin saber que sus palabras habían encendido aún más el fuego de los celos que ardía dentro del cuerpo del joven. Salió del recinto hecho una furia, sin poder creerse que Akane hubiera vuelto con su ex. Tenía que haber una explicación, y ahora mismo iba a pedirle cuentas a la joven. Como imaginaba que no se iba a ir a casa sin decirle nada además de que había visto su chaqueta en el regazo de Yuka, decidió buscar por la zona, esperando encontrarlos antes de dejarse consumir por la rabia que estaba sintiendo. De repente, tuvo un mal presentimiento y la necesidad de encontrarla se hizo extremadamente palpable en su rostro. Buscó entre el gentío que se amontonaba en la entrada del sitio y después de un rato estudiando cada una de las caras, se dio cuenta de que no estaban allí. Casi sin opciones, dirigió sus pasos al lateral del edificio. Era sorprendente la de gente que había y, sin embargo, esa zona estaba desértica. Entonces oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la parte de atrás y echó a correr mientras un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Akane llevaba varios minutos callada, escuchando la conversación del muchacho. De repente sintió un mareo y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos nuevamente casi al instante. Empezó a sentirse muy mal y notó cómo le flaqueaban las piernas. Como no quería ser grosera, mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que Kai terminó lo que fuera que estaba contando, pues hacía un rato que no le escuchaba.

"¿Volvemos?" dijo ella, deseando regresar para sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás del interior de la sala.

"Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Pues… no mucho" dijo ella avanzando una pierna para dirigirse nuevamente al interior del recinto. Pero su camino se vio interrumpido por un brazo masculino que, apoyando la mano sobre la pared que había justo detrás de la chica, le impedía el paso.

"¿Qué… qué haces?" preguntó la chica, notando cómo sus fuerzas se evaporaban. Entonces el miedo se apoderó de ella cuando vio la sonrisa cruel que había dibujado Kai en su rostro.

"Por fin, sí que ha tardado en hacer efecto" dijo posando su otra mano al lado de la cabeza de ella.

"¿Qué…?" intentó preguntar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para formular una frase.

"¡Qué ingenua eres!" rio el de buena gana. Bajo sus brazos y tomó las muñecas de la joven, colocándolas detrás de la espalda de ella y atándolas por detrás de la espalda femenina con una cuerda que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos. Akane, sin fuerzas para defenderse ni evitar aquello, lo veía horrorizada.

"¿Qué haces?" consiguió formular.

"¿Te crees que me ibas a dejar y yo me iba a quedar como si nada? ¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¿A cuántos te has tirado mientras estabas conmigo, eh? Ya sé que estás con ese Ranma. Debí suponerlo." Y entonces, para horror de Akane, Kai metió la mano derecha bajo su vestido y le acarició el muslo desnudo mientras que con la otra le apretujaba el pecho sin ningún miramiento.

"¡No!" intentó gritar Akane al ver lo que él pretendía, pero no había nadie en la calle y ella no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo.

"Debo reconocer que esa droga de la china esa es fantástica, mírate, eres una muñeca en mis manos" y entonces la besó, metiendo su lengua en la de ella, adueñándose a la fuerza de la boca femenina.

'¡No, Ranma!' gritó Akane en su mente y, al verse tan indefensa, comenzó a llorar de frustración y de miedo.

"No llores princesa" dijo entonces Kai, apartándose levemente de ella "ya verás que te va a gustar" y ágilmente le bajó las bragas de encaje y metió los dedos en el interior de la chica, mientras seguía sobando el pecho de la joven.

"Por… por favor" pidió ella, a la vez que las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro. Kai desabrochó los primeros botones de la parte de arriba del vestido y levantó el sujetador lo suficiente para poder lamer el pezón que ahora estaba libre.

"Tengo que agradecerle después, mira cómo te estás mojando, y todo gracias a unos simples polvitos" dijo Kai riendo ante su ocurrencia y mostrándole a la joven los dedos que instantes antes había tenido en su entrepierna.

Akane desvió la vista, deseando que alguien la salvara y desesperándose porque nadie venían en su ayuda.

"Ranma" consiguió pronunciar casi en un susurro, aunque eso no pasó desapercibido para el chico que tan bruscamente se estaba haciendo dueño de su cuerpo.

"Piensa en él si quieres mientras te hago mía" dijo con sorna. Se desabrochó los botones del pantalón y sacó su miembro listo para la faena. Se acercó a la chica, dispuesto a culminar el acto y entones un puñetazo golpeó con ferocidad su mejilla, lanzándolo a varios metros y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, liberando a Akane de su agarre. Esta, que sin ayuda apenas podía mantenerse en pie, cayó casi como un peso muerto, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron con mimo.

Ranma acercó el cuerpo de la chica contra su pecho y ella pudo apreciar los apresurados latidos del joven, feliz de que, al fin, hubiera llegado. Su calor, el amor que sintió en ese momento que él le estaba ofreciendo, tan solo sirvió para recordarle el temor que tan solo instantes antes había vivido, y rompió a llorar sobre la camiseta del muchacho.

Ranma, al darse cuenta de que Akane tenía las manos atadas, la desató enseguida y la acunó contra su cuerpo, dándole besos en el pelo, sin querer pensar en la imagen tan terrible que sus ojos habían visto antes de lanzarse contra el joven que mantenía agarrada a su prometida a la fuerza.

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Tranquila, todo ha pasado".

**Continuará…**

**Terminado 10 octubre 2011**

**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. A esta historia siento que ya le queda poco, y espero no haceros esperar tanto como lleva siendo mi costumbre. Os agradezco muchísimo a todos los que aún seguís leyendo a pesar de la tardanza, en especial a **Percy, Ukyonice, Alicia, Zurita Saotome, belli, ryames, Mitsuo, Elizabeth, Paola Usagi, AkaneKagome **(muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional), **Catumy **(un beso enorme, a ver si te escribo un día de estos que te tengo muy abandonada)** y a Itnia **(espero que todo te vaya estupendamente) que me dejásteis un review en el anterior capi, cosa que os agradezco con mucho cariño.**

**Nos leemos pronto (espero)**


End file.
